


生而为城

by celaeno73



Category: Bjyx 博君一肖 肖战&王一博 xiaozhan and wangyibo
Genre: Bjyx 肖战&王一博, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaeno73/pseuds/celaeno73





	1. Chapter1

楔子  
“你相信一见钟情吗 ”  
在知道顾城之前,如果你问周生这个问题,周生一定会用“无聊”二字来打发你。  
有些缘分就是这么奇妙，周生不爱看电视，也几乎没时间看电视。年少时起，由于出生在军人家庭,自小，属于周生自己的时间本身就很少。娱乐活动这些，哪怕是后来从部队里退伍转业了，一方面忙着创业成家，另一方面因为从小的军事化教育已经深入他的骨髓，自律克制之余，属于他那可怜的自由时间里，也好像只有健身和学习充电了。所以说顾城之于周生来说，这是一种【必然】。  
那天应该是个闷热的大晴天，为什么这么清楚地记得：周生转业之后不顾家人反对下海经营着一家科技公司，每一次技术的研发与推广都得需要周生花费大量的脑力与精力去紧盯与跟进。加班对于周生只能说是一种常态，而不是特例。  
也是恰好， 那天的前一天，周生在连续的不眠不休日夜颠倒的高强度加班中终于体力不支轻微中暑倒下了。  
“周生，你必须休息！”  
向来脾性温婉的妻子陈恪，也表现出了自他们相识以来的头一次的强硬态度。  
在妻子强烈的要求下，世纪第一工作狂周先生不得不被勒令停工在家一星期。这可高兴坏了妞妞，妞妞虽然只有5岁，可是已经是可以辨别美丑的年纪了，妞妞最爱爸爸。  
大女儿丫丫就没有那么好对付了，周生因为一直很忙，所以自丫丫出生以来，能够陪伴丫丫的时间其实很少。孩子的成长其实非常的迅速，在周生的印像里仿佛昨天还奶声奶气地叫着爸爸的小孩儿，今天就已经迅速成长为性格别扭的大姑娘了。  
正在青春期的丫丫很叛逆，周生记得丫丫很小的时候还是和妞妞一样很粘他的，然而现在，简直就差怼天怼地了。故而，周生平时工作，哪怕再忙也会腾出时间，抽查丫丫的功课，了解丫丫的学习进度。  
那天，抽查完丫丫的功课之后，因为丫丫的功课完成的很好，所以作为奖励，丫丫被允许收看电视1个小时。  
十几岁的小姑娘也到情窦初开的年华了，爱俏，也爱追星。  
丫丫最爱的是娱乐节目。  
而周生那几天在家里，因为也无法办公，主要是陈恪已经在他助理那儿打过招呼了，【请务必不要在这几天打扰到周先生的休息。】所以，周生那几天除了健身之外，就是吃饭，补眠。实在是无聊到心累。无聊到，晚饭后，检查完丫丫的功课后，也愿意陪着丫丫看一会儿电视。  
其实对于大女儿追星，在妻子陈恪那儿，周生是早有耳闻的。于是乎，那天周生颇有好奇心的陪着丫丫看电视，当然啊，身上还挂着一只树袋熊一样的粘人精妞妞。  
电视屏幕上正好切换到一张路透剧照的镜头，镜头里，是位衣袂翩翩的少年郎，眉目如画，一身黑红相间的束袖衣袍，手里拿着一瓶小酒坛子，漫不经心的游走于坊市之中，放荡不羁之中，又透露出对周边一切事物的不甚在意。周生忽而联想到，曹植在《洛神赋》中所写的“肩若削成，腰如约素。延颈秀项，皓质呈露。”（肩窄如削，腰细如束，秀美的颈项露出白皙的皮肤。）……“修眉联娟。丹唇外朗，皓齿内鲜，明眸善睐，靥辅承权。”（发髻高耸如云，长眉弯曲细长，红唇鲜润，牙齿洁白，一双善于顾盼的闪亮的眼睛，两个面颧下甜甜的酒窝。）虽然这少年，全程未露出笑脸，然而周生却不难想像出这双干净的笑眼，微微弯起时，该是多么地美好。  
那天的天气非常炎热，阳光似乎顽固的遁形于大地之上的每一个角落。不知窗外是否还留有风动的一席之地，或许有，也或许没有。抑或许有，但也只是一瞬，快的几乎可以忽略不计，因为那时的周生自己也没有发现“不是风动，而是心动”……  
丫丫似乎很喜欢这少年，喜欢到平时那一贯别别扭扭，故作老成地，板着个脸孔在他面前的两颊上，都难得的带着这个年纪少女该有的活力和微笑。正如周生仿佛可以看出的，同那少年一般的青春洋溢。  
少年身上所洋溢的那种青春逼人的气质，十分的具有感染力。周生今年刚好40岁了，他是80后的第一代，商场得意，加上自身身体素质条件一直很好，部队出生的他，哪怕退伍之后，也是一直都有坚持体能强化训练的。所以，在此之前，周生从未想过他或许已经不那么年轻了。  
怀里的妞妞现在正处于好动的年纪，之前是因为，周生平时难得能够抽出时间陪她玩，所以在周生怀里颇为乖巧的老实了一会儿。这会儿，作为姐姐丫丫日常头哈粉丝的她，自然是有样学样的跟着姐姐一起幸福的粉着电视上那个好看的哥哥。周生怜爱的抚摸着妞妞头发上的那几撮柔软的卷发。对，妞妞是天生的卷发，这点遗传自周生。  
周生还记得幼时，曾祖母也是如此温柔的抚摸着他头上那几撮柔软地卷发对他说：“我们生生因为是男子汉，所以千万不可以优柔寡断哦”幼时的他其实脾气很臭，最最讨厌别人碰他的卷发，也最最厌烦大人称呼他为【小卷毛】。  
幼时不懂【优柔寡断】是为何意的周生，哪怕成年之后懂得其意了，也从未想过人过中年之时，却几乎要花费一辈子来体味这个词之于他所赋予的关联意义……  
电视里，关于那个少年的路透剧照镜头也只是一闪而过，耳边传来丫丫不满的抱怨：“什么嘛，谁要看金莎莎啊，干嘛不多放点关于顾城的镜头呢。”妞妞纵使什么都不懂，却也在爸爸怀里，开始不老实的扭动附和着姐姐：“不要看，莎莎，看哥哥！！！”那小模样，实在是逗笑了周生和陈恪。  
在一片难得的家人“团聚”的氛围里，【顾城】这个名字，第一次在周生的世界里，粉墨登场。

Chapter 1  
波兰女诗人辛波斯卡(Wislawa Szymborska)曾在love at first sight （一见钟情）的开篇中写道“They're both convinced (他们彼此深信 )that a sudden passion joined them. (是瞬间迸发的热情让他们相遇。 )Such certainty is beautiful, (这样的确定是美丽的)but uncertainty is more beautiful still. (但变化无常更为美丽。 )Since they'd never met before, they're sure (他们素未谋面，所以他们确定 )that there'd been nothing between them. (彼此并无瓜葛。 )”  
……，……周生没想到他会这么快见到顾城本人。  
周末，对于日常加班已是常态的周生而言，依然是没有多少空闲时间来任由他自己支配的。  
周末和工作日的区别就是：通常他会收工的比较早。然后开车到城郊的一家健身会所锻炼一下。这是周生一贯的用来放松自己的方式。越是高强度的运动，越让他头脑清醒，以便他在之后繁忙的工作中思维清晰。自然，偶尔也有【意外】的续摊。  
此刻时节已近秋，傍晚，时至下班高峰期，S城的CBD路段更是尤甚。这种交通拥堵的情况，于周生是陌生又常态的。索性，他也就漫不经心的开着车。夏末秋初的落日余晖，一束束的通过车窗直射入他棱角分明的脸上，这个时节的傍晚除了有丝凉意外，暑气，实质还未散，阳光分明还是刺眼的。并没有很柔和。  
在又一个红绿灯交叉路口，等待绿灯的空档里，在这片车与车之间都能相互将彼此碾压成一块三明治中的夹心的中央商务区内，周生只能略有不耐的稍稍打开了看起来稍微空出的道路左侧边的车窗的窗户。这里必须要声明一点：如无必要，周生不惯在车内开空调。密封环境中的降温或升温总会使他产生颅内短暂缺氧的错觉。这么说可能有点夸张，但比起车内单调有限空气所产生的空调的流动风，窗外的自然微风显然要更明朗讨喜些。然后，他就看到了左侧道路车内副驾驶上的顾城。  
顾城显然情绪不高，紧蹙的眉头下的疲态一目了然。从黑色车窗窗沿中所微微探出的那只手腕苍劲有力，静脉明显。指节修长的一只手上正紧夹着一根亟待燃尽的烟蒂。那拿着烟的手竟是与脸孔一样是丝毫不见（xian读第四声）女气的。正是这张脸，竟是令周生都曾有一瞬的怔然，奇异又显然的呈现出一种会令众多女性都自惭形秽的美丽。或许，温柔才是这张面孔最虚伪的伪装，因为，温柔的面孔是不会这么的对人具有攻击性。网页链接  
【愈夜 愈看愈美丽，但谁会来电】有点不合时宜的，周生脑海中突然冒出了这样一句歌词。周生爱听歌，尤其爱听粤语老歌，不过他不爱记歌名。可这首歌他刚好记得歌名，是哥哥张国荣的《这么远，那么近》。或许80后纵使像周生这种娱乐生活少的可怜的人，粤语歌和哥哥也都是一代人所不可磨灭的记忆吧。  
没有缘由的，周生就是觉得，这句词很合这时这人。  
然而，由不得他再细想，在又一个红灯跳转到绿灯之后，他也只得快速踩动油门，再不看身后那人一眼的向前疾驶。身后一步似乎是一个巨大的深渊，想要将他吞噬，但周生是有反骨的，反骨令他的性格注定有野性大胆的一面。至少眼下，这个深渊想要吞噬于他，是有点可笑的。

PM7:33  
周生开车抵达【金惠健身会所】位于负一楼的地下停车场内。将车停好锁好之后，他不紧不慢的踏进针对会所会员客户的，VIP专属电梯通道内。这家健身会所的VIP电梯，只通往5楼的会员专属楼层，且整个电梯是用全透明的玻璃材质所筑造而成的。故而，心情不错的周生才能透过这面玻璃材质的电梯，一眼便注意到会所外面一楼那辆低调的商务车。这车，甚至于是车内载着的人，今天，对于周生来说都已经不是第一次见了。  
这家健身会所因为地处城郊，不但周边风景宜人，且会所本身就是面向中高端消费者所开放的。所以，无论是会所本身的设计与布局的舒适度，还是，针对于顾客的隐私保密度，都做得相当不错。周生是这家会所的长期VIP会员。这里还得提到一个人。  
周生之所以选择这里，一方面是因为，这里有一种完全不同于闹市区的僻静，另一方面也就是前面所提到的那个【意外】了，这家会所的老板，正好是周生从小玩到大的发小——郝燕。【燕儿飞】，是可当说是周生从儿时的调皮过渡到成年的老成之后，所唯一保留的对郝燕的专属称谓了。  
郝燕其人，本身就是黑白两道都有涉足的主，再加上这厮从小就蔫坏的很，周生更是深谙其内里：尽管大多时候【燕儿飞】都会表现的有点吊儿郎当的不着调，可这些只是这只小燕子扮猪吃老虎的表象。你小瞧他，呵，他会玩死你。这间会所也是他和老爸对赌的筹码，是他颇花了番心思的事业。  
因为会所本身就有名人经常出入的原因在，所以，保全系统还是相当完善的。  
周生以往在这家会所也有所耳闻。  
明星演员一类的，周生之前从未过多留意。他很忙，几乎忙到一星期只在家休息一两天的地步，根本无暇，也毫无兴趣关注这些。因此，之前是从未料想到这一天之内的第二次相遇的。  
到达5楼的电梯口，周生的私教如往常一般早早的就等在健身包房门口了。这间会所的5楼，以方型对角线布局，一层实质只提供3间vip私人独立包房。周生喜静，当初对郝燕特别打过招呼要将这层远离电梯口的最里间留给他。  
周生的私教姓尚，叫尚一天。人年轻，比周生足足要小3岁，是郝燕力荐的金牌私教。  
郝燕力荐他也是存有自己的私心的：尚一天是郝燕姨妈这边表姐的儿子，也就是郝燕的心腹、肱骨之臣。  
总结出来一句就是：不是郝燕他爹那一挂的人。  
当然，周生最终选择他，当然还是得是他过硬的专业知识与实践技术，这点，周生作为直接受益人，是完全认同的。如若不然，挑剔如周生，也不会在试验过无数私教过后，还是决定最终选用他。  
而尚一天这个人，本身也相当有意思。或许，是从小受郝燕的影响有关，尚一天一直都是周生的“小迷弟”。虽然，名义上郝燕是他表舅，但因为两人也不过只有三岁的年龄差，大部分时候。几人之间依然还是以同辈的身份相称。特别的是，周生发现：尚一天这小子有时还鬼精鬼精得爱撒娇卖乖。也就只有当有事相求时，才会称郝燕为【表舅】。  
尽管，他曾对周生反复强调可以称呼自己为“小天”或“小尚”，但平时在课上时，周生还是依然会坚持称呼他为【小尚老师】。  
“周哥，今天有点晚啊，路上是堵车了吗？”尚一天长着一张娃娃脸，性格跳脱不羁，再加上本身又有着郝燕表侄的这一层关系在。所以纵使偶尔有点小聒噪，周生也并不觉得反感。  
“嗯，路上是有点堵。”  
“那周哥，咱们今天还是继续上次的【蝴蝶机反向飞鸟】的练习吧，听郝哥说你前一段时间工作强度一直比较大，咱们长期办公，除了脊椎部分，后三角肌部分也需要激活……”课后，  
大汗淋漓之后，周生觉得自己不但身心舒畅，头脑清醒之余，怀疑自己整个人都变得善良了，善良到他竟然有一瞬的良心发现的想到郝燕：想着也有好一段时间没有见过【燕儿飞】了，上次自己晕倒住院，那小子还在医院病床前好一番的调侃嘲笑过自己。于是问尚一天：“你表舅近来有常待在会所这边吗。”  
一般来说，周生其实很少会特意的打探郝燕的行踪。究其原因，是完全没必要。会所是他的心血，也是他的主场老巢，郝燕也曾自谑过，自己这只小燕子再怎么浪荡不羁，也不能当只寒号鸟，得有个巢，而【金惠】就是他的巢。  
“嘿，周哥这你可问住我了，我也觉得郝哥最近真是有点奇怪呢。这不，我也快一周都没在会所碰到他了。”  
“嗯。”  
既然如此，周生尽管觉得有些奇怪，却也并不担心郝燕会有什么人生安全问题。满身汗涔涔的说话毕竟不太舒服。他表示了解情况的朝尚一天点点头，就准备到包房里侧的浴室冲一下凉。  
周生因为早年出生部队的关系，冲个澡也只图个速战速决。一般也就十分钟之内搞定。今天也不例外。  
从浴室出来之后，周生只自顾低头用浴巾擦干满身的水汽，并未察觉包房内什么时候多出来的几人。他的上身还裸着，所以当他抬起头乍然看到对面衣冠齐整的三男一女时，还是有一瞬间的怔愣的。  
“Yahoo ～身材不错哦，帅哥，约吗。”一段时间不见，郝燕只要一张口，周生就能肯定不需要为这家伙操心，因为嘴还是一如既往的欠啊。  
“呵呵，不约！”周生似笑非笑地乜了他一眼。  
就是这一眼，立马就令对面的郝燕秒怂。而且这厮脸皮厚到似乎忘了此刻这间屋里还有其他客人。黏黏糊糊的凑到周生的身边。  
一面说着“人家只是想你了嘛，生生你都不会想我的吗？”一面又婊里婊气的妄图勾上周生的胳膊，但被周生毫不留情的躲过了。  
一旁的尚一天简直要被他表舅的这波旁若无人的骚操作，臊的整张脸都快要红到脖子里去了。丢人加辣眼睛。  
因为有女士在场，所以周生只是简单的擦了下身上的水汽，就去到更衣室内，随意往身上套了件T恤后，就又不紧不慢的来到包房外间，并用眼神示意郝燕介绍下这在场的另两位客人。  
然而未等郝燕开口，那位穿着Giorgio Armani Collezioni的女士粉色套装，妆容精致且留有一头干练利落短发的在场唯一一位女士的小个子女人就率先微笑着上前一步走向周生，并伸出右手自我介绍道：“阳夏，锐晟传媒的经纪人。”  
对于女士，周生一直都是尊重的。况且周生因为自己的科技公司内AR与VR技术的推广，之前也接触过一些媒体工作者。良好的教养以及浸淫商界多年的修养都促使他很自然的也同样伸出右手回应道：“耀旸科技，周生。”  
与阳夏短暂礼貌握手后，刚刚就因为阳夏的打断，而仿佛像被突然施了“禁言术”的郝燕，终于迫不及待的将在场剩下的另一位客人几近推搡着似的来到周生跟前。  
眼前的人很高，即使是在净身高1米9的周生面前，也丝毫不显矮小，只是有些奇异的在室内也是一副全副武装的打扮：黑色的棒球帽帽沿压得有些低，淡蓝色的口罩几乎要遮住大半张脸，一身黑的运动短T恤加齐膝的运动短裤，外搭一款浅绿色的运动跑鞋。而掩映在宽大的黑色运动短裤下的小腿，又长又直，肌肉紧实且健美好看，多一分显壮，少一分显弱，明显平日里也是有勤于锻炼的。就连腿上过于浓密茂盛的毛发都有种别样的属于雄性荷尔蒙的性感。  
然而有些不合时宜的是：面对这样的一双腿，周生竟然却能够滑稽的联想到山药，对，就是【山药腿】无疑了。  
眼下，【山药腿】的主人，终于抬高帽沿并缓缓摘下那遮住大半张脸的医用口罩，露出了一双未语先笑的瑞风眼，微笑时微微上扬成括弧的两颊，以及最重要的那颗唇角边蛊人的朱砂小痣。“演员顾城。”周生听到他在说。  
有一秒，亦或许没有的停顿后，周生才握住眼前这双过于修长的手。“早有耳闻。耀旸科技周生。”他得承认，刚刚那一刻是有被惊艳到的。为着那粒惑人的魅痣。  
收回手的那一刻，就听到耳边郝燕又在那聒噪：“怎样，怎样，阿城是真的好看吧，啧～【内娱男妲己】的称号不是白得的吧！”  
可以清晰的听出郝燕对【内娱男妲己】这个称谓的嗤之以鼻，而不是对顾城这个人本身。  
“嗯，好看。”周生这次倒是很给面子的接了郝燕的话。谁知一旁的阳夏马上变脸，一副母鸡护崽的架势挡在顾城身前说：“唉，我们家阿诚可不是以色侍人的苏妲己。”  
周生就觉得这姑娘实在是有点实诚的可爱，如果不是看到被她护在身后那位此刻快要忍笑到破功的某位“男妲己”的话。因为周生实在想不出除了【看戏不嫌事大】之外的词可以用来形容这人此刻的反应了。  
直到走出会所，郝燕才好奇的去看后面那位从刚才就一直反常埋头看手机的周生。他好奇的探过头去，周生的手机和他的人一样简单，即没有现在很流行的所谓的【防偷窥膜】，就连一般的防摔的钢化贴膜也无。所以郝燕这颗小脑袋，才会很容易的看到光洁的手机屏幕上显示的页面【内娱男妲己是谁】/【内娱男妲己顾城】的字样。  
郝燕即使再缺心眼，也不敢把他哥这一反常行为给嚷嚷出来的人尽皆知啊，所以他只好默默的在心里给自己心理暗示：给嘴巴缝拉链，给嘴巴缝拉链，给嘴巴缝拉链。一边又忍不住小声叨叨嘀咕：“不是，我哥他不八卦啊。”看他一个人在那神神叨叨，抓耳挠腮的，尚一天实在是觉得他表舅没救了。他索性【以下犯上，大义灭亲】逮着使劲地用胳膊肘抡勒住他表舅脑袋，狠狠揉搓他表舅那才做没几天的昂贵造型。可把他舅给惹毛了，也不思考他周哥的反常了。就想一心追着这胆大包天的小崽子狠揍到天荒地老。


	2. 生而为城

Chapter2  
几位男士连同阳夏这一位女士都一致决定吃大排档。其实一开始郝燕提出这个方案的时候，周生还是有一丝犹豫的，为着顾忌着顾城的身份。但周生只是抬头朝顾城方向看了一眼，一旁的阳夏已经和顾城很有默契的达成一致，并率先开口说：“不必考虑我们阿城，和朋友一起吃饭，他是最讨厌因为自己的身份扫大家的兴的。你们尽管决定。”  
话都说到这个份上了，周生自然也是没有什么立场再去质噱郝燕的这个提议。但还是忍不住在心里默默地给这不懂事的小子记了一笔。  
路上，是郝燕开的车；他自己的一辆加长商务车。而阳夏作为唯一的女士坐的是副驾驶，其他三位男士做的则是后排的位置，车的后排位置也很宽敞，周生和顾城分坐后坐第一排的两个位置，尚一天一个人在后排躺着旁若无人，悠闲惬意地打着游戏。  
车里一开始其实很静，只有后排尚一天打游戏的那种很热血的声音。郝燕虽说是个话唠，但是这家伙开车的时候还是很稳的。这也是周生对这孩子做事很放心的一点。  
谁也没想到率先打破这沉默的竟是平时一贯老干部的周生。不止尚一天抽空从游戏当中抬头看了惊诧的看了他一眼，就连前排一直专心开车的郝燕也抽空回头看了一眼“顾先生的演技很好，我家里的两个女儿都非常喜欢你。”  
整个车厢似乎只有阳夏有点不明所以，因为是今天第一天见，她之前并不明白的是，周生是那种，只要是不对胃口的人，哪怕是已经是相识多年的，也不会多说一句话。尽管，见面的时候他也会保留该有的礼貌和礼节。这点其实是难得的周到了。可其实，周生的世界观就是；只要自己不尴尬，那么尴尬的就是别人。总之周生是个周到但又自我的矛盾体。也算是他这个人的一项特质吧。  
周生自己也解释不清他为什么要率先打破这车厢的沉默。相对之前的安静氛围，他这一率先开口似乎已经是显得不合时宜地突兀了。况且他一句话中还撒了半句话的谎。妞妞和丫丫确实是是很喜欢顾城，但关于顾城的演技他其实眼下还不能完全的去确认；因为，他到现在也压根还没有好好地看过那部最近大红的热剧。也只依稀记得似乎是叫做《陈情令》。  
所以，当顾城开始似笑非笑，一脸兴味的看着他时，他其实是有一瞬间的心虚的。但是越是心虚，面上却越是镇定，这是周生的特质二。  
顾城还未开口，前排的郝燕这下却彻底不能淡定了：“哈哈哈，是丫丫吗，我大侄女也到情窦初开的年纪了。小丫头片子，想想也真是岁月不饶人，丫丫都是大姑娘了啊……”  
提到了女儿，周生难得的给面子回了郝燕一句：“是啊，大姑娘了，知道分辨美丑的年纪了。”  
阳夏却在这时候开口了：“哦，周总也有看过我们阿城的电视剧吗？”  
又来了，顾城带着一脸兴味的望着周生，这下周生几乎可以确定这人不大喜欢自己。自小，周生就很敏感早熟，这是特质三。更何况在商圈摸爬滚打多年，早已经是修炼成了一颗七窍玲珑心了。  
看着这样的顾城，周生除了委屈，却无法生出一点脾气来。他也不知道为什么，自己还在完全不知情的情况下，就被对方莫名地讨厌了。  
委屈的周生后面愣是一直再没有开口说过话，只是很有礼貌的回了阳夏一句：“陪女儿看了几集，《陈情令》整部剧都感觉还是演的很好的。”  
他这句话确实没有撒谎，那几天在家休息不忙的时候，确实是有陪着丫丫她们一起看过一集。不过当时没有注意看演技和剧情，只一味的被顾城的古装扮相给惊艳到了。哦，要是还有就是这部剧的服装艺术总监很出色。懂的如何突出演员的优势。所以可以大致推测出剧是一部好剧。  
顾城听了这句话后却是真的大笑了出来，这还是第一次周生看他笑得如此开怀。不同于电视上所见到的的阳春白雪般的虚无缥缈，这是真实的顾城。“谢谢，周总的肯定。”周生这下却只是笑笑未说话。  
车厢的后半路程又回归最初的安静。所有人，除了开车的那位以及后排打游戏打的热火朝天的那位，似乎都在闭目养神。  
郝燕将车开到一家称作Sakemate 的海边的大排档，一直等下了车，周生才忍不住在心里肯定了这一回郝燕的决定，这间虽说是家大排档，但是私密性却相当好，等到进到摊位里面，才发现这是一家主打南美与日本菜相结合的新式排挡铺子。周生其实对吃的不怎么挑，但妻子陈恪是秉承传统贤惠的女性，所以平时在家和孩子们都是吃的中餐比较多。但是周生却讨厌吃萝卜，为这平时也没少被妻子数落过。  
虽然来时是郝燕开的车，但周生自认对这家伙还是有一定的了解的，每逢聚会，嗜酒的他是必然会喝点酒的，所以回去大家准备选择代驾。  
这家位于海边的铺子周边刚好种满了棕榈树，周生不免庆幸今晚没有带两个孩子过来，有树的地方就容易招蚊虫，周生从小就是招蚊虫的体制，两个孩子刚好遗传了他这招蚊虫的特质。偏生他还有一个最无法启齿的心理障碍；他很怕虫子；小时候家里姐妹多，他又是家里最为受宠的长孙老幺，不免就会有一两位心生嫉妒的坏心眼姐姐，想要欺负吓唬于他，他记得小时候没少被大伯二伯家的两位姐姐用毛毛虫恐吓过，久而久之竟也在心理上产生了不小的负担，不说多恐惧但也是会觉得很恶心的。  
“来来来，女士优先，阳夏先来点。”排挡的菜单有限，郝燕就很殷勤周到的将菜单率先推到了在场唯一的女性阳夏手边。自己随即也紧挨着阳夏身边坐下，阳夏的左手边是郝燕，右手边是她左手边那位的外甥尚一天。于是，周生与顾城却不知为何这一会儿又很有默契的坐在了这三人的外围边。阳夏爱美，最近在减肥，只点了一道混合季节沙拉。不过在场的众人心中都在想；这似乎是女孩子的通病了。  
这次的菜单却被沉默着的周生推给了顾城。他刚刚从郝燕那接过来之后大致象征性的翻了下，已经保守的点了一道香煎扇贝。  
“老板，请问这道Copacabana 里是有茄子吗。”令周生感到惊讶的是，顾城的西语的发音竟然很好听。  
犹豫再三，周生还是忍不住开口。“你不爱吃茄子。”他用的是肯定句。  
“是。”很简短甚至略带敷衍的回答。还是另一边的阳夏闻言笑着解释：“阿城还像个小孩子一样的，很挑食，尤其最讨厌吃茄子。”  
“是嘛，我哥爱吃茄子啊，我周哥可爱吃茄子了。”周生可不记得自己什么时候很爱吃茄子了，但是也不知道为什么他今天似乎格外给郝燕留面子。并且确实也并不想拆穿他这一谎言。  
老板是位很年轻帅气的巴西华侨，叫Paul 十分健谈，不似一般国语说的很烂的华侨，老板的中文很流利，如果不是惊叹于顾城的口语，要“认亲”，大家根本都不会知道他是位华侨。  
顾城对待其他人似乎总是很温和耐心，他告诉老板说：“我早年在巴西的Copacabana 海岸边采过风，我是名设计师。”老板有点遗憾的恍然大悟。他因为现在的家庭关系以及工作的需要已有多年未回过家乡了；对家乡的一切都甚是想念。即便如此，他还是承诺待会儿结算的时候可以给他们优惠。  
“嗨，想不到你还真行。”尚一天，正好挨着顾城  
坐，顾城还未开口说话，一边的阳夏已经开口代为解释了：“咱们阿城在出道之前，还真是位名副其实的设计师。他还一个人独立完成了一家咖啡馆的设计。现在那家咖啡馆的生意还挺火爆的。”阳夏煞有介事的感慨道。  
刚刚那会儿，郝燕与阳夏聊的是热火朝天，而尚一天与顾城谁又能说不是相谈甚欢呢，只有他周生——想到这里，不怎么饮酒的他也忍不住拿起酒杯漫不经心的自斟自饮了一杯。酒就是一般的日本清酒，(サケ)sake,度数应该其实是并不高的。但对平时酒量很好的周生来说，今天的酒似乎格外的催人醉。他还只是喝了一杯而已。  
“哥，这边的酒虽谁是清酒，但是度数不低啊，临行前嫂子交代过你最近不宜多饮酒的，你可悠着点。”还是郝燕这小子有良心，没成有异性没人性的王八羔子，看到他在这自斟自饮还能抽空记得他嫂子的交代，本来今天就被顾城的莫名讨厌弄的很委屈的周生，竟然也难得的生出了几分感动。  
“和着你这小子现在还成你嫂子的跟班了。”但是感动归感动，嘴上还是要敲打敲打的。周生还是有几分大男子主义的，并不喜欢妻子管束自己过多，妻子与他在这一点上也多年达成默契，并未过多的约束于他给他立家规。  
察觉到他哥话里有情绪，郝燕赶紧讨巧卖乖说道：“哪能呐，听嫂子的，还不是因为是哥哥您。”  
“少恶心。”周生却摆摆手不甚在意的回道，他真的有点感觉到这酒的后劲了。今天又是大晴天，秋初的海边，夜晚的星空在格外漆黑的夜的映衬下其实很美。海风吹拂着，棕榈树的叶片像手掌般掩映着浪花拍拂着，除了偶尔被蚊子叮几下有点不美，加上排挡铺子的菜品味道也不错，此情此景，不可谓是不惬意的。  
原来他之前还做过设计师，周生有点迷瞪的看着身旁的顾城的侧脸，因为顾城一直都在和尚一天在闲聊，所以周生的目光就有点放肆，他自己一开始都没有意识到这样已经是有点失礼的行为了，直到他察觉到那人缓慢的转头，眼角嘴角还残留着未散的笑意，应该是和小尚聊的嗨了吧，周生有点惆怅的想。下一秒，那双瑞凤眼里眼中的笑意就散的干净。然后，他听到那唇角的惑人小痣跟随凉薄的唇开口，吐出那句要把人的心吞噬殆尽的话语：“我很好看？！”这句话语语音说的不轻不重，但就是仿佛一尾钩子似的勾缠住了周生的心。于是鬼使神差地，并没有过多犹豫地他就开口回答了：“好看，很好看。”  
对方非常专注地凝视了他几秒，这还是他俩第一次的长时间对视，周生现下可以完全确认；自己是真的醉了。在清醒的情况下，他是绝对不会放任自己如此的肆意的。那凉薄的唇却又再次淡淡地开口：“周先生，你醉了。”对方用的是肯定句。随即，再次背转过身不再看他。


	3. 【博君一肖】生而为城

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER id 倪尹箴yinzhentuiwen

Chapter3  
出了排挡铺子，夜里海边的风很大。  
几个大男人其实也没有那么娇气，扛着就行了。不过在场还有一位唯一的女性，而且因为并没有提前叫代驾，而且还需要等代驾师傅过来。  
这会儿，周生又要佩服起郝燕有时候的粗中有细了。这小子竟然在刚刚出门的时候还在车里多备了件大衣。这不，现在就排上用场了，很体贴的就给套在了阳夏的身上。可给一边的尚一天给酸的嗷嗷嗷的叫唤。周生看出来了，经过今晚这一出，可以明显感觉得到郝燕那是对阳夏有意思啊。至于小尚，好像也对阳夏有那么些意思。这舅甥仨是要一起拍韩剧的节奏吗。周生只很不厚道地觉得有趣。他自己今晚都有点搞不懂自己了，或许与其说搞不懂，不如说是不太想懂了。  
回去上车前，周生在车外给妻子陈恪回了个电话，交代她今晚不回来休息了。因为大家的车都还在会所，晚上又都喝了点酒，所以统一决定今晚都在郝燕的金惠会所留宿。  
说来这还是第一次，周生留宿在这边。当初郝燕成立会所的时候也有特异征询过他意见，是否要在会所的侧厅住宿区留一间房间给他，但是被家庭观重的周生婉拒了。有了两个女儿之后，周生除了工作实在忙不过来，需要整夙兴夜寐的待在公司加班之外，是必然不会留宿在外的。  
周生是有洁癖的，但对居住的环境却并没有多挑剔，再来，早年部队的军旅生活的居住条件也是差强人意的。所以，这一次他还是选择在正厅的二楼位置，也就是他每次过来这边健身所居住的那间vip包房内将就一晚。  
其实他大可不必，郝燕这人十分讲究，他在侧厅留存的私人住所又岂止一处。  
在车上的时候，周生就闭眼休憩了一会儿，可能是真的醉了，竟然很快深度睡眠了，但是还好无梦，等到车子开到会所时睁开眼，却仿佛一眼万年般的对上了那双仿若看谁都含情的瑞凤眼。然而周生就是知道，这双眼的主人对他只有莫名的不喜，并不含其他。那人开口简短的不含感情的了：“周总，到了。”  
他突然有点无力的绝望，可能醉酒之后都格外的脆弱和孩子气，四十岁的老男人也不例外。他竟然立马转头不再看他；仿佛报复之前对方对他的的无视一般。眼不见心不烦。  
可又忍不住用眼角的余光去看对方的反应，他却没有得到什么痛快的报复感。因为对方只是有点好笑的看着他，仿佛像在看路边被遗弃的某只狗崽崽般怜悯；然而，怜悯只是一瞬的，下一秒就干脆调转过身，下车，不再理他了。  
郝燕这小子停好车之后，早已是跑的比兔子还快，有阳夏这位心上人在这，当然是要准备时刻献殷勤；这会儿，哪里还会记得他哥是谁。  
可能是刚刚在车上睡过一觉了，酒也醒的差不多了，所以回到包房略显简陋的床上，才会烦躁到如何也睡不着，翻来覆去。  
想想还是去外面的练习室锻炼一下，消耗下体力，或许会更有睡意。可是仿佛所有的健身器材都不对他的胃口，索性就来到会所外面早就应该无人的泳池边；逃进泳池里做只水里的一尾游鱼。  
今晚的月色真美；①  
比月色更美的却是泳池中早已存在的那“一匹飞鱼。”  
周生没想到顾城的泳技竟然如此之好，简直可以说是出神入化了，特别是在这格外皎洁的月光下显得格外深蔚的泳池的映衬下，真的好似一匹脱缰的“飞鱼”，周生突然了解到了顾城骨子里的那一股野性。这或许才是这个人的本来面目。  
周生突然觉得更加睡不着了，一股强大的征服欲正充斥着他的整个身心，他想要不顾一切的冲上前并牢牢地攥住这匹“飞鱼”。他想过了，他从来就不是什么小鱼，而是一条白鲨，在海洋的生态系统里，大鱼吃小鱼从来都天经地义。  
想到这里，他才会毫不犹豫的纵身一跃的俯冲向泳池里。要追赶；比肩；再最后征服他的那匹小小桀骜不驯的“飞鱼”。  
周生已经好久没有如此酣畅淋漓的游过泳了。上一次还是未退伍前在部队和大校一起的团队赛。当然是赢了的，可那时候只有二十多来岁。年轻人永远有用不完的精力，这是后来的多年他身上都快消失不见的难得特质。但今晚，当初的那种感觉却似乎又再次找回来了，追赶着和顾城的来回地游了三圈之后，是周生险胜。  
在两双手挨着几乎同时从水面伸出触碰到泳池岸边的时候，顾城的个子虽然高但是和手似乎却格外地不成比例，他的手很小。所以，手掌宽大的周生这次才终于得以得偿所愿，在对方准备撤回手之前就将这双手牢牢的攥于手掌心之中。  
带着怒气的一句祈使句“放手！”顾城着实有几分恼羞成怒。  
“不放，要放也可以，你得先回答我一个问题。”周生现在一点也不像个成功的中年人士，“老干部”人设是彻底坍塌，完全就是一个还乳臭未干的、幼稚的地痞无赖了。  
碰见了个无赖，偏偏还是个老无赖，就绝对不能够用比他更无赖的这种低段位手段来反击，这道理顾城也明白。于是他颇有点无奈的问：“你想问什么？”连基本称谓的也不带了。  
“你很讨厌我。”周生用的却是肯定句。  
“没有。”  
“你撒谎。”  
“那就是有。”  
“为什么？我们不是今天第一次见吗？我是有冒犯过你吗？”周生觉得委屈极了，他像个讨要糖果不成功的孩子，一定要对方给个说法才行。  
顾城开始头大对方难缠的程度。于是他决定不再虚与委蛇地与对方掰扯这种幼稚的讨厌不讨厌的问题。他开始剧烈的挣扎起来，想要把自己的手从对方的手中抽拽出来。  
然而这又哪是那么容易的事，首先虽然是在泳池内，但是周生在军校时就是出了名的平衡感很好。所以任对方再怎么激烈挣扎，他却能够岿然不动。加上周生自小就是大力王。  
顾城甚至差点被迫再次扑腾进泳池里，还是周生这个罪魁祸首，眼明手快地扶助了他。挣扎间两人之间的距离越来越近，顾城虽然高但在1米9几的周生面前，183的他还是只与周生堪堪齐肩罢了。这会儿因着这搀扶，他俩之间的距离为负。这个距离即便是两位同性的男性之间，也实在是过于暧昧的了，更遑论，双方甚至可以明显地察觉到对方心跳起伏的波动很大。  
周生只觉得奇怪，他一直都不是喜欢过多与他人触碰的人，甚至于过于近的距离会让他产生不舒服，恶心的不适感。哪怕当初听从家里安排与现在的妻子陈恪相结合，也只不过尽量履行一个作为丈夫的义务罢了。他是尊重女性把陈恪当成自己的亲人一般的爱戴的，可悲的是，他对她却从未有过片刻身为一个异性对于另一个异性所产生的自然的爱恋的欲望。没有，哪怕是片刻也无。  
周生早已习惯这一点，他甚至早已在心底将自己归纳为一个“性冷淡者”。  
然而眼下，在这个月色如此美好的泳池内；他却好像狼人见到月圆而将自己的天性突然暴露无疑了。因为他竟然对着顾城——这个和他一样的同性，硬了。  
而对方显然也毫无疑问的察觉到了，所以才会突然又再次剧烈的挣扎起来。  
“别动！你再动下，我可保不准会对你做出什么。”周生有点尴尬又有点色厉内荏的威胁道。  
“你真是变态无疑了”，因为情况过于尴尬，顾城只好恼羞成怒的回呛道。  
“变态，就变态吧，你再动下，我就让你见识下真正的变态。”周生有点心虚无措地的用手揩了揩鼻子。不过可能他自己都没发现，他只有当心虚或者撒谎的时候爱做这动作。  
本想着趁这家伙揩鼻子的功夫就挣脱开的，没想到对方的反应能力也是一流，竟然能够马上反应过来，又双手将他勒的死紧的一把抱住。  
几次挣扎无果，顾城只好无奈放弃，他不得不被迫再次正视起周生来，这个如今令他感官变得复杂起来的男人。  
他只是很无感地欣赏着这张委屈的脸，却得不到哪怕一丝丝的快意。相反他现在心里还有点堵的慌。于是他终于再次开口说：“你先放手，我们再好好谈谈。”  
又来了，都是四十岁的老男人了，竟然还老是用那种路边小狗狗才有的委屈眼神看人。仿佛看出了对方眼神中的倔强与不信任，他不得不又加上一句：“我用我在演艺圈的前途保证！”  
“你不用，你知道的我……”被对方的过于郑重的保证反而弄得更加无措了，周生马上放手辩白道。  
“行了，你不必解释，我们可以好好谈谈。”顾城只是淡淡的说道。

①传说夏目漱石还是英语老师的时候，曾问学生，I love you该如何翻译。有学生翻译为愛しています（类似于愛してる这种直白的“我爱你”），夏目漱石说，日本人是不会把“我爱你”挂在嘴边的。日本人会说月が綺麗ですね（月色真美）。自此，该句成为了日式暧昧的标志。——摘自百度


	4. Chapter 4–5of 【博君一肖】生而为城

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER id:yinzhentuiwen 倪尹箴

Chapter4  
BGM《黑夜不再来》陈奕迅  
早秋的夜，上了岸，特别是身上还残留着水汽，风吹过有点凉，周生从小体质就不是很好，所以才会被他爸狠心送去部队历练。只这一会儿他就开始打了个喷嚏。打完之后，还很不好意思地朝顾城的方向看了一眼。  
“外面凉，你要么先回房冲个热水澡，再来我房间1005。”顾城依然很淡很自然地说着，仿佛一点也没有察觉到周生的尴尬，这就是顾城的一贯的好修养了，永远那么周到顾全他人的感受。  
“也好。”他们尽管没有讨论过去谁的房间，可双方都清楚，这时候选择权在于顾城。顾城说谈就谈，顾城说在哪儿谈，就在哪儿谈。  
冲澡的时候周生有点心不在焉，他怕去晚了会影响到顾城的休息，于是头发也没有吹就穿衣服准备出门，套外套的时候，他犹豫了一会儿还是喷了点上次落在这边的Chanel Blue(蔚蓝）一款他个人一向来用惯了的香水。而且还是那种浓香型的。  
郝燕就曾借着这个吹过他哥的彩虹屁，说一般人喷这种EDP（浓香型香水）调的，那就是是开屏的花孔雀，骚包；而他哥就是玫瑰上喷洒的露珠，那叫锦上添花。  
周生是个精致、讲究且注重细节的男人，活了40年，他就讲究了40年，哪怕在部队艰苦的条件下也不列外。  
可这讲究可不是指物质上的讲究。相反，前面就有说过，在部队的时候大家伙都不搞特殊化，大家在物质上都是持平的，周生对住宿条件也不挑。也就是说这种讲究指的是生活细节上。比方说吹头发，尽管他是寸头，但是为了日后不犯偏头痛一类的病症，每次洗完澡出来，周生总会将头皮吹干。这点遗传自他妈的言传身教。  
但现在这点，却因为另外一个人，而轻易地被暂且搁置了。  
会所的所有主厅的vip区与侧厅之间都是设有直通电梯的，可以方便随时满足一些vip 用户需要住宿的需求。周生所在的位置位于主厅5楼的vip区，所以他可以直接乘坐通往侧厅的下行电梯，到达顾城的一楼房间。这就免去了很多不必要的麻烦。尽管他知道郝燕的会所的安保与隐私一向来就做的很好，但还是需要多留个心。  
周生只是在房门外稍站了会儿，顾城就穿着浴衣来给他开门。他的头发还是湿的，可以看出应该是刚刚出浴不久，头发还没有来得及吹干。  
“你先把头发吹干吧，免得一会儿着凉了。”周生看到顾城的湿头发，还是强迫症上来，担心顾城待会儿会头痛感冒。  
“不碍事。”顾城不甚在意的摆摆手。没想到周生竟然上前一步直接要上手亲自帮他吹头发。  
“先吹，吹完再说。”顾城也震惊于这人突然的强势，可能已经渐渐习惯这人的“犬类身份”倒渐渐忘了他猫科动物的本性了。  
顾城的这间房子很大，是个浴室客厅卧室齐全的套间，眼下周生就是在客厅那张超级宽敞的沙发上帮顾城吹头发。顾城并没有开客厅的大灯，只留了一盏落地灯，所以室内的光线并不很分明，而是有几分明灭的暧昧。  
周生以往是最讨厌黑暗的，他其实臭毛病一大堆，怕黑也是其中一项，之前也只有在睡觉的时候才会留这种落地灯。然而顾城似乎又再次打破了他的某种习惯；很突然的他突然问道：“可以放首歌吗，”唯恐怕还反应错愕的顾城拒绝，他又率先抢答说：“我要听陈奕迅的《黑夜不再来》！”  
愣了几秒之后，顾城有点好笑的摇摇头就去放音乐了。音乐声起；与此同时，吹风机“嗡嗡嗡嗡”的嗡鸣声也响起。其实是只能听到音乐的调子，不大能听清歌词的；但对于这首早已烂熟于心的歌，周生还是很轻松地就能附和着哼唱：“如果将街灯的光线代表真爱，或者熄灯了会跟发现你存在，如果日落西山灯光普照麻木了，蒙住这双眼令黑夜再来……”  
顾城的头发刚好齐耳，发量还是比较多的，发质也很好，也不知道他之前是否有染过发，头发颜色很黑，也很亮。出乎意料之外的，他的头发竟然很柔软，原本以为像个小刺猬的他的头发，也会似本人一样扎的他体无完肤，没想到真的上手触碰上去，发质竟是很奶狗般的柔软。呵，善于伪装的小刺猬。  
周生很认真的在帮顾城吹头发，从头皮到发根，再到两鬓之间……在家的时候他其实经常也会帮孩子们，妞妞和丫丫一起吹头发，可从未帮妻子陈恪吹过，他的大男子主义有些时候很阻碍他实行一些作为丈夫而应有的体贴行为；但是，他却早已在顾城面前不知不觉的双标了几多次了。  
吹完头发，客厅里的气氛一度又有几分尴尬，开始谁都没有开口说话，客厅只余智能音箱单曲循环的那首《黑夜不再来》，“谁叫我这样活该，缚起双手给你爱，爱到两脚浸没在大海不懂再走开……”周生与顾城分坐沙发的左右两端。今天一天仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长，周生想；  
“我大学的母校是在重庆工商大学的兰花湖校区；五年前我的导师告诉我们，她为我们这个校区的设计团队争取了一个很好的机会，”说到“机会”二字的时候，他很自嘲的看了一眼周生，可周生只觉得困惑，他此时依然并不觉得这件事与他俩今天将要谈的话题有什么关联。然而，他并没有打断，于是又听到顾城接下来继续说道：“只要抓住这次机会不但毕业设计可以轻松通过，就连未来几年的设计圈也会留下我们团队的响亮名字；  
“现在想想“初生牛犊，不怕虎”这句话用来形容我们那群愣头青，实在是再贴切不过了；有冲劲，  
“我们都很想知道，是个什么样的机会。设计师这一行竞争力本身就很大，我们当时虽然有满身分干劲，但也要接受临近毕业的迷茫，团队里面没几个人是富二代，但大家都很有骨气，都想要一毕业就经济独立。”顾城娓娓道来，周生也越听越认真。他很感动，也很欣赏这样一群积极向上的有志青年。  
“这样很好啊，刚毕业就想着经济独立，这样很棒！”周生肯定赞同道。  
“是吗？您也觉得很好？”顾城却开始又用那种意味深长的眼神去乜他。  
周生这次却没有再次开口，因为反应还算敏锐的他已经隐约察觉这其中必然是与他存在着某种关联的。  
“导师说这个机会是一家科技公司给的，但他不知道的是，这个所谓的机会只是那家刚刚起步却堪称业界的一颗苒苒红星的公司打击收购另一家公司的饵罢了，我们不过是他们对赌协议之中最不值得一提的一环，甚至连码也不算，只能称之为“饵”罢了。”  
“我的导师回来得知这件事，差点得抑郁症自杀，两年后她又找到我，告诉我她一直觉得很亏欠我们团队，特别是我，我那时还并不知道这其中的各种缘由，如果不是我的设计工作室经营不善，导师给我带来近剧组拍戏的机会，我们又再次谈起这个话题，我可能一辈子也不知道，她当时一个人扛下了什么，也一辈子不知道她为我们曾经编织了怎样一个象牙塔般美好的乌托邦童话。  
室内又再次安静了下来，智能音箱里陈奕迅的声音刚好接上一句“如果香烟点给我代表深爱，莫非烟熄灭了会更震撼与期待。”人与艺术有时候很神奇，艺术是人想出来的，但有时在某种情境之下，他比任何匮乏的语言，都要懂得如何形容人的内心情境。  
“你的导师，她是姓周。”是了，周生记得那位女士，三十岁出头，幽默风趣的扎着个丸子头，很是俏皮的和周生打招呼说：“周总，我们可是本家哦。”  
“她是个好老师，你们应该很喜欢她。”  
“是，我爱她。”  
预料之中的答案，这下一切都可以解释的清楚了；初次见面就存在的莫名敌意，对他人都是永远温暖和煦对自己却一直百般嘲讽不屑，原来是这样……  
Chapter5  
顾城对周芹是爱吗，其实他自己也弄不太明白了。只是周芹待他亦师亦友，而且大多时候，他可以透过周芹去幻想勾勒出母亲的影子。  
顾城出生在一个单亲但是却很幸福的家庭；尽管母亲在他很小的时候就去世了，但是父亲很爱他的母亲，也并没有再娶，一个人又是当妈又是当爹的也是将他很好的拉扯大了。  
因为母亲在他两岁多的时候就走了，所以顾城从小就没有对母亲的印象。小的时候，他也曾假意劝过父亲再婚，可能是知子莫若父，父亲只是摸摸他的头很温柔地向他保证：“你爸这辈子，有你妈妈就够了！”是的，顾城是只很缺乏安全感的小刺猬，他很敏感早慧，尽管理解心疼父亲独自抚养他的不易，可他却早已经习惯了这种相依为命；这时候，任何人的介入都会加重小小的顾城内心的不安全感。  
小小的孩童又怎么不会幻想母爱 ，可是母亲并没有姐妹，他也没有可以用来幻想母亲的姨母；唯一的舅舅和外公早在母亲当初执意要嫁与父亲时就断绝往来了。  
而周芹就是在这时候出现在顾城的生命中，她的母亲是顾城母亲的亲表姐；是顾城母族那边唯一还与他们家联系往来的亲人；也是邻家大姐姐般的存在；从小，顾城就喜欢以优秀的周芹为标榜，所以大学时他毅然决然的考进周芹所在的重庆工商大学，并成功成为周芹的得意门生之一。可以说，顾城的前20年都是跟随周芹的脚步亦步亦趋的前行着的。  
所以说他到底是爱着周芹，还是只是习惯了他这一路上亦步亦趋跟随着的这个人；他如今也分辨不清了，可是眼下，他却不想在周生面前露怯，于是他可以毫不犹豫的说出爱周芹这种话。也是说不出缘由的，他有种感觉，他可以在这人面前放肆的无所顾忌，他的感觉一向很准。  
“对不起，我…”周生还待解释，却被顾城轻易地打断。  
“我希望您还是有机会的话，亲自去向我的导师周芹致歉吧，说实话，您并没有什么对不起我们的。毕竟也没有任何一条法律规定，您需要为我们这群无知大学生的梦想买单。”顾城有点冷淡地说完这番话。  
而听完顾城的这番话，周生觉得仿佛再多的解释也只是苍白无力。  
于是，索性他从沙发上起身，很是复杂的最后看了一眼顾城，然后再次开口道：“还是要向你们说声对不起，任何梦想都不应被无故的辜负践踏！你也早点休息吧。”  
稍事等候了一会儿，可是身后的顾城却一直没有再作声。于是，他知道他是暂且不会原谅他了，这也是很合情合理的了。  
直到周生回到主厅五楼的包房，他才恍然觉得自己是否获得了某项瞬间移动的技能，因为他一点不记得自己是怎么从顾城的侧厅房间晃荡回主厅自己的包房的。一路上他都心不在焉，仿佛被附身的行尸走肉一般。  
他觉得自己很累，身心都很累的那种；但是他却一点也不想待在这个没有丝毫人气的会所包房里了，于是他果断选择拿起车钥匙开车回了家。  
此时大概已近凌晨四五点了，但今天他只想偷懒罢工一天，也不按照原定计划一早直接回公司了；只想回到家蒙头大睡个一整天。他也不知道自己是怎么了，之前连续几天不眠不休的连班倒的加班都没有这么累过。  
回到家，窗外的天色还早，为了不吵醒妻子和孩子们，他是直接宿在客卧的。只脱了外套，但是他又开始怀疑起来，是否是因为窗外的天一夜之间就变天转凉的原因，否则他又怎么会只觉得格外的冷呢。  
周生睡的很沉，做了很多光怪陆离的梦，其中一则竟是自己变身成了喜马拉雅山脚的“雪人”化石，只一味的被困压在冰天雪地之中，动也不能动。他还是清楚地知道自己是被梦魇了。还好，还好，他庆幸的在梦中想：梦魇也比梦见顾城厌恶他要好的多，顾城，顾城他是真的爱周芹，但却也是真的讨厌甚至厌恶他……  
梦里被困在喜马拉雅山脚的雪人，下一秒已经幻化成了路边被遗弃的狗崽崽，只能发出呜呜呜的哀乐之鸣；  
“周生，周生，快醒醒！”周生睡的迷迷糊糊，迷朦间，听到有人在喊他，听声音，又仿佛是妻子陈恪。是了，他此时是在家里，不在那间恼人的会所，家里是没有厌恶他的顾城的。  
“你哭什么，”陈恪正端坐床前，用一种很是为他担忧的表情认真的打量着他。  
周生自己也没有发现自己此时已经是满脸泪水，他后知后觉地用手摸摸自己的两颊，湿的，是泪没错。虽然自小就听祖母取笑他幼时是个爱哭鬼，但是自他有记忆以来，他就压根没有哭过，连坏心眼的姐姐用毛毛虫吓唬他、将他关在空无一人的储藏室也不哭不吵不闹。  
而现在，在刚刚的梦境之中，周生好像仿佛是将四十年的所有委屈都宣泄一般，很是痛痛快快地大哭了一场，酣畅淋漓。  
“周生，阿生？你是不是发烧了，感觉脸色很差？还是量下体温吧”陈恪一面说着，一面就要起身去拿家中的体温计。  
周生却在她将要起身前，力度很大的紧紧的抱住了她，这还是自他们婚后，第一次，周生主动的亲近她。陈恪是有一瞬间的震愣的，他的阿生一定不会知道，她到底有多爱他，她也同时十分清楚的知道阿生对自己并没有爱情，有的只是责任。但是她还是愿意去等，因为他知道周生虽然给不了她爱情，也就绝不会给别人爱情，所以她等的心甘情愿；无怨无悔。后来证明，她是错了，而且错的离谱……  
她不知道周生是怎么了，但对于他第一次的主动亲近，她却没有丝毫的喜悦，因为周生哭了。她自小就与周生相识，从未见过他哪怕一次的哭泣。所以有一瞬间，她真的是天都要塌下般的慌张。但她又知道公司里最近运转一切正常，光是周生一人所创造的业绩就很喜人。  
不是因为公事，那就是因为私事，爸妈身体一向康健，朋友也没听说谁罹患有急症啊。可是多余的陈恪一向是不会过问干预的，她也知道周生不喜欢她那样。  
他们就这样静静地拥抱了几分钟，直到外面传来妞妞睡醒之后的哭闹声。  
“你过去看看妞妞吧。我不要紧的。”难得的周生的语气当中仿佛还残留着缱绻的撒娇意味。陈恪的心都要被软化了。她仿佛又看到了她爱情的希望。  
结果，陈恪还是给周生测量下了体温，38度3，确实是发烧了，而且温度还有点偏高。  
“家里还有点退烧药，要么还是叫杨叔过来看看吧，今天待会儿就不去公司了。”  
杨从清是他们的家庭医生，准确的来说是周家几十年的“御用”家庭医生。服务了周家人一辈子。杨叔不但在周氏的老一辈当中很有威望，也很受小一辈们的爱戴，妞妞和丫丫幼时生病不爱吃药，找的就是他。他的独门“麦芽糖”疗法，也同样受到了幼时周生的认可和欢迎。  
“不去了，也不要麻烦杨叔过来了，我没什么大碍，吃几粒退烧药睡一觉就好了。行了你还是先去看看妞妞和丫丫吧。我自己会吃药照顾好自己的。”为了不让妻子担心，周生不得不再三保证。吃了退烧药之后，可能是刚刚才哭过，消耗了一部分体力，又可能是药效上来了，周生很快地又再次进入了深度睡眠中。庆幸的是，一觉无梦，他睡的也是格外的沉。过了不知几会儿，也不知道是幻听还是怎么了，他仿佛听到了一些声音源“郝燕”还有“顾先生”之类的字眼。并且音源有越来越近的趋势。  
迷迷糊糊之中，睁开眼，第一眼，望见的那个人就是顾城。  
这一刻，他也分辨不清是在梦中还是现实了。或许真的有“雏鸟情节”——在他最脆弱的此刻，他终于认清，自己是真的病了；而且病的不止是生理上的；更还有心里，而顾城就是那唯一的药。


	5. Chapter6 of 【博君一肖】生而为城

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER id:yinzhentuiwen 倪尹箴

Chapter6  
“阿生，感觉好点儿了没，郝燕带着顾先生还有阳女士过来看你了。”  
周生怔愣了会儿，内心却是无比的清醒，自己是真的病的不清了——对一个叫顾城的男人。但此时他已是无暇去思考这些乱七八糟的疑难杂症的成因，罹患这种心理上的疾病并非他所愿，但也是他的不可控。  
“好多了，丫丫已经上学去了吗？郝燕你们怎么——”  
“爸比，爸比，你生病了吗，呜呜呜，妞妞的心好痛。需要爸爸快呼呼。”  
周生本还想问郝燕他们，怎么会突然想到今天来到他家里来。谁知刚开了个头，怀里就冲撞进了一团小肉弹。这小肉弹的两颊上的两个奶膘深得她爸比年轻时候的真传，此时正委委屈屈的倒挂到水蜜桃般嘟嘟的小嘴边。好一个可可爱爱委委屈屈，又招人疼爱的小萝莉！她一出场就成功的抢镜在场所有大人的注意。  
“来，爸比给呼呼，你昨天不是还说自己已经长大了吗，还是这么爱撒娇。羞羞羞羞脸噢～”周生很有耐心的认真的哄逗着妞妞。  
“唔，爸比，你没有刮胡子是不是，好扎人哦，爸比好讨厌！我要漂亮哥哥！”小女孩儿的心思就像是三月的天气，说变天就变天。上一秒还心疼着你，说最爱你，下一秒，你惹到她了，就马上讨厌你，要把你打入冷宫，找其他的漂亮哥哥。  
“小没良心的。见到漂亮哥哥，就不要爸比了是吧！”周生颇为吃味的拍了拍妞妞肥肥的屁股。因为还发着低烧也不想将病气过给她。所以，今天就这么轻易地放过这个善变的小滑头吧。  
“周月，你这样爸爸会伤心哦，快和爸爸道歉。”显而易见，周生是个女儿奴。陈恪很庆幸这一点，可她也从未想过利用这点来与周生亲近，她只是希望周生能够哪怕有一丝一毫地爱屋及乌的来对待自己。  
“来，妞妞，你是叫妞妞吗？！快过来漂亮姐姐这里来，漂亮姐姐身边有漂亮哥哥哦。”阳夏今年已经30岁了，可能是女人年纪越大，天性中的母爱泛滥的就越宽广。再加上妞妞本身又是可以轻易萌化大人的冷心肠的存在，就更加让人想要主动亲近了。  
“不是，我叫周月，风光霁月的月，我还有一个姐姐叫周霁，姐姐说大小孩要叫大名，我是大人了，所以要叫我大名！”  
“妞妞现在开始很抗拒除阿生之外的人叫她乳名。”陈恪笑着向阳夏他们解释。  
“妈妈，乳名是什么啊？”妞妞懵懂的趴在陈恪脚边问道。  
“乳名就是小名的意思呀，来，妞妞过来这边，郝燕叔叔给举高高，顺便摸摸小肚肚看看西瓜熟了没，可想死叔叔了！”郝燕可不管其他，看见这小胖墩就想要掳来好好的揉搓个够，看到这小胖墩就想到她爹小时候，当初在她爹那里受到的欺负可不要想办法找补回来嘛。  
“燕儿飞，你可不要趁机打击报复欺负到我女儿头上啊！”周生又是谁，郝燕这小子只要稍一不安好心，他就能马上看出并给他扼杀在摇篮里不敢冒出苗头。  
被轻易的看出小心思，趋于在周生这厮的淫威的积压下已久，纵然心上人阳夏就在身边，也只好认怂，不敢放肆，唯有对阳夏报以赧然一笑了。  
这时，刚刚在一旁一直未开口的“漂亮哥哥”顾城朝着妞妞走过去，蹲下来与她道：“周月，我是漂亮哥哥吗？我很好看？”  
难得的今天的妞妞还是第一次在外人面前露怯了，这丫头自小就不认生，和谁都自来熟，这点即不像周生也不似陈恪，也不知随了谁。周生从前还曾担心过这性格会不会容易被骗子给忽悠拐带跑。妞妞还颇有点不好意思，她探头探脑的从郝燕叔叔的身后出来，露出一双与周生如出一辙的凤眼，这倒更显得她像某种胆小的幼兽，随后嚅声嚅气地小声开口道“好看，很好看。”呵，小崽子和她爸一样的脸，说的话竟然也是一样的。顾城只觉得有点好笑，他是真心觉得这孩子萌动的可爱。于是他伸出手，将妞妞从郝燕身边接过，一把给抱到了怀里。  
“我和你说个秘密呀。”抱在怀里的小胖墩也不做客，很是不老实的开始扭来扭去，那是因为她开始聪明的知道这漂亮哥哥还挺喜欢自己了，于是仅仅只是一秒就开始不露怯的开启了话唠模式。只是尽管她说的是“秘密”，顾城也很配合的将头凑近耳朵贴上前去倾听这个所谓的“秘密”但实际上，在场的大人，都可以清楚地听清这个“秘密是”什么：“我告诉你哦，我在电视上见过你哦。我和姐姐还有爸比都一样很喜欢你哦。”  
“哦，为什么喜欢我啊？”顾城好笑的学着妞妞的语气问她。  
“因为你好看。”妞妞毫不犹豫地回答道。  
“哈哈哈，和你爸一样是外贸协会的啊！”郝燕率先绷不住哈哈大笑着嚷道。一旁的周生马上用眼神示意警告郝燕。他周生的女儿还是只可以自己来取笑的。  
“是嘛，妞妞也一样好看，叔叔也很喜欢你唷。”看到他俩互动的这么有爱，在场的大人们都不约而同地笑了，孩子就是这样的天使，能够轻易地走进每个复杂虚伪的大人的内心深处。周生突然有点羡慕妞妞了。  
“行了，顾先生，我们家妞妞还是很沉的，还是放下来，我们先吃饭吧。阿生今天刚还发着烧，也不知道你们要来，所以刚就简单的做了些菜。”陈恪在一旁一面担忧着妞妞的重量会不会让顾城吃不消，一面又客道的解释自己的招待不周。  
小胖墩，这时候可要急了，她可全都听懂了，妈妈在说自己胖呢，有漂亮哥哥在这里，妈妈还要说自己胖，真是讨厌！她马上就想要马上从顾城怀里跳起就要反驳，但是“漂亮哥哥”又用手在唇边示意，对她做了一个“嘘”的动作。  
年幼的妞妞，却是对这个难忘的“嘘”的动作记了一辈子，尚还不知道许多形容词的她，只一味觉得真是好看啊，所以之后她也经常有样学样的用“嘘”来警告他人噤声；当然，这些都是后话了。  
听了陈恪的话，顾城只是很温柔的对着妞妞笑，然后才朝她道：“不碍事的，妞妞一点也不重。”也并没有放下妞妞，只是一路将妞妞抱往餐厅的位置并来到餐桌边坐下。  
其实菜是真的称不上丰盛，因为有两个孩子在家里再加上周生一贯的挑剔口味，也不喜欢家里有多余的阿姨，平时更是也没有点外卖的习惯，所以一般厨房里的事一直也都是陈恪一个人亲力亲为，周生也一直很享受这一点，他觉得这样才像个家的样子。  
“哪里的话，嫂子，我可是最爱吃您做的菜了，简直是一日不吃，甚是想念，如隔三秋啊！”郝燕这句话是真的，他与陈恪两人的祖籍刚好都是杭州，而刚好陈恪又很擅长做正宗的杭帮菜，口味都偏甜，周生和孩子们也都是口味偏酸甜的。  
“行了，别贫了，饭都堵不住你的嘴。”刚刚已经好得差不多的周生从洗漱间洗漱完就听到了郝燕的这一句彩虹屁，屁股还未挨着椅子坐下，就马上夹了一筷子龙井虾仁塞进了郝燕的嘴里。  
周生注意到顾城吃的也不算少。这点又有点出乎他的预料之外了，他本以为身为重庆人的他是吃不惯这种偏甜口的菜的。  
妞妞这时候倒是自己乖乖坐到了自己专属的宝宝椅上吃饭了，她从小就被周生和陈恪训练的很好，一点也不挑食，吃嘛嘛香，而且自己的动手能力很强，完全不似一般家庭的低幼年段的孩子，吃饭是完全不需要大人们操心的。  
饭桌上，周生夫妇与阳夏顾城都不是爱说爱闹的性格，所以几乎全靠郝燕一人在活跃气氛。当然，郝燕现在的一颗心全在阳夏身上，主要是要讲段子逗阳夏，阳夏有没有每次被成功逗笑周生不是很了解，他身旁的妞妞倒是一直都有很捧场。这点就连陈恪也可以看得出来，好几次都用眼神揶揄的看着阳夏，弄得阳夏也是脸色红扑扑的一脸不好意思。  
“哥你说你是怎么了，昨天晚上还连夜赶回了家。也不打个招呼，今早我一起来就慌了，说我哥就这么凭空消失了，我这可怎么给嫂子交代啊。”  
周生也没理他，昨天一天发生的事仿佛一辈子那么漫长。而他也不想再提起多说。那些隐秘的复杂甚至是龌龊的欲望，他耻于也迨于说与他人听。  
一顿饭吃的也算是宾主尽欢，因为待会儿都还要开车，周生的烧也是刚才退，所以饭桌上大家都没有沾酒。吃完饭，因为周生还生着病的关系，陈恪也没有多留他们。  
“我去送送他们。”从窗户外往外看了一会儿，他注意到，郝燕与阳夏早已经远远的走在前面，只有留顾城一人散漫悠闲地走在后面不远的地方。于是周生只犹豫了一会儿，就拿起外套冲下楼去。周生觉得自己病入膏肓了，对于顾城，他明知道前方仿佛是看不见未来的深渊，前进一步，甚至就会粉身碎骨。但是他就是想要争取哪怕多一分，多一秒相处的时间。  
在楼下的转角处一棵老槐树下，周生知道这是这栋小区里的视野盲区。于是毫不犹豫地，他从身后他紧紧地、不容对方抗拒地将顾城拉扯进怀里。


	6. Chapter7 of 【博君一肖】生而为城

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER id:倪尹箴yinzhentuiwen

Chapter7  
紧紧的、静静地拥抱着这个让他罹患心里疾病的根源人物。周生沿着顾城的脊背之上望向这棵盘根错节的老槐树的树梢，不禁在顾城耳边耳语道：“这棵老槐树下一定藏有许多秘密！但最大的秘密一定是……”周生豁出去了，在这棵能藏住一切秘密的大树下，他想痛痛快快地表明自己痛苦挣扎的心迹。然而，他尚未开口说完，对方就开始剧烈的挣扎起来，并且冷酷慌张地打断了他接下去要说的话。  
“一定是你周生是个虚伪的伪君子，老色鬼，老流氓！”  
“是，我是虚伪的伪君子；老色鬼；老流氓，你既然都知道了，那就可不可以乖一点，让我每次把话说完呢。”周生颇为无奈好笑的在顾城的耳边继续耳语道。他说的很轻，仿佛怕惊扰周围的一切。可这轻声细语地话音，在此情此景之下，又是格外的暧昧了。这份暧昧，甚至早已远远超纲于两个才只见过两次面的陌生男人之间。  
顾城简直觉得自己是流年不利，遇见了一个高等私生饭。这人一定是疯了，而且疯的不轻，否则怎么敢在青天白日，大正午的天就在外面对他搂搂抱抱。而更绝的是，他觉得自己也好不到哪里去，因为他竟然从那一句“乖一点”里听到了真情实感的脆弱，从而真的开始停住，忘记了挣扎。因为他怕，他怕下一秒这个人就真的崩溃了。这个每次见面都仿佛拨云见月一般越来越明晰的老男人。  
是的，顾城一直看不懂周生这个人，他到底一直只是之前从周芹口中有所耳闻，但是一笔带过的现实的商人。还是初次见面时不小心暴露的那点孩子气，抑或是此刻这个脆弱的只急于在自己面前表明心态的“疯男子”。  
但不管他是哪一个，都毫无意义，他首先一辈子得是两个孩子的父亲，而他不想也无力去改变这种关系，介入那个温善女性的家庭，是他不愿的。于是仅仅只是几秒钟的时间，他又再次狠狠的推开了这个发疯的有妇之夫。而且这一次他竟然很轻易地就推开了。  
被拒绝的绝望，简直快要铺天盖地的淹没着周生内心刚刚才萌生出的全部希望。于是他开始口不择言道：“你真的要推开我吗？跟着我，除了明面上的，我会给你我能够给的一切。”  
“呵，周总现在的意思是想要潜我吗？但你要知道我不缺钱，也不缺名。况且还是和一个有妇之夫？我疯了，还是你在梦里呢”  
顾城颇为嘲讽的说着一些残忍的既定事实。也让周生第一次意识到了自己的无能为力。而且，他很自觉自己的卑劣与无耻；并十分肯定自己就是个十足的混蛋！但是刚刚他自己所说的那番话，他却并不会后悔。  
他再一次深深的望向对面这人的脸，最后停留在唇角边那颗惑人的小痣处，他想一切恶的导火索就是因为这颗痣，于是他毫不犹豫地扑上前，咬住了这颗痣，好似一只狼崽，终于对自己觊觎已久的猎物下手了。  
“唔”顾城吃痛地发出一声呻吟。他不防就这么再次的被周生给吃住了，而且这一次这人还直接上嘴了！这个臭流氓，老色批！  
更要命的是这时候，郝燕他们因为在前方迟迟不见顾城的出现，已经发现有点不对劲了，开始在前方大喊着“顾城？顾城？”的名字了。也幸好这老流氓还没有完全失了智，晓得特意选在这棵隐蔽的老槐树下下手，否则就……  
顾城真的觉得自己也疯的不轻，不然怎么会当这人的唇已经从唇角转移阵地，延伸至双唇之间了，还有心思庆幸，庆幸对方选择下手的地点隐蔽。他想，或许疯病会传染——而这时，对方的唇舌已彻底地探入他的唇中，并妄图与他交缠。  
周生一开始并没想过要上嘴的，他只是想要惩罚下那颗惑人的小痣，可他又想起，那颗小痣也是何其无辜，罪魁祸首还是拥有它的主人。究竟如何能从那张嫣红的薄唇中，源源不断的吐出那些诛心的话呢，纵然是难堪的事实，他也不接受！  
这注定是一场无声的较量，周生没想过原来亲吻是这样的，实际上哪怕他已经是两个孩子的父亲了，但是他对于陈恪却从未有过亲吻。他是一个慈爱的好父亲，可不是一个懂得体贴爱人的好丈夫。甚至，之前的两性生活之中都没有过亲吻和爱抚。这种两人之间的唾液相交，对于有着轻微洁癖的他来说，之前简直是难以想像的事情。  
但是他从未想到过，和所爱的人的这种唾液交换竟是这样发乎情，又自然而然地事情。原来这全都是因为对面这人是他命中真正的爱人的原因吗？！这个想法相当的危险也很不负责任，他明白，但是就是忍不住要明知故犯了。  
“哒，哒，哒”有高更鞋的脚步声，在渐来渐近，应该是阳夏他们，顾城率先意识到。于是他更加着急了，他不得不下意识的咬了周生一口。周生却仿佛感觉不到疼痛似的，只是嘴里的铁锈味让他意识回笼一般的也听到了脚步声，于是迫不得已地松手，任顾城头也不回地、仿佛躲瘟疫一般地跑远了。  
周生魂不守舍的回到家，妻子陈恪问他怎么去了这么久，尽管刚刚顾城咬的地方已经结了痂，他也不是疤痕体质，伤口愈合的速度很快，但还是让陈恪有点疑心他的唇角怎么了。他看了陈恪一眼，却没回答，他知道，只要他不愿说，她也一向是不会再追问下去的。他也很想就此不管不顾地和她坦白一切，但发现只是无力，因为一切尚有很多不确定性。而他从一开始就不愿欺骗陈恪。他来到客房将门反锁，想要准备睡一觉，但翻来覆去地，就是怎么也睡不安稳。  
4点多钟的时候，因为一直待在这个屋子里很压抑烦躁，索性他拿起车钥匙准备去丫丫的补习班。今天是周末，丫丫有钢琴辅导班，他们现在的住所并不是之前别墅区那边，并没有配有专门的琴房，如果在家练琴未免有些扰民，所以只得周末时到专门的琴房练习。平常这工作都是家里的司机老刘在做的。他自己不惯配备司机，却专门给孩子们配备了司机，为的就是好方便孩子们上下学时的安全问题。今天他提前打电话给了老刘，说他今天会亲自接送丫丫，放他一天假，今天就不必来了。  
当初从别墅区搬离就是考虑到两个孩子上下学的方便性，所以现在的家离学校并不是很远，开车也就15到20分钟的路程，如果是不堵车到前提下。可能是流年不利，即便是周六，路上的车流量也不小；怕丫丫等的急了，他有点烦躁的点燃了一支烟，他已经好久没有碰过这东西了，自丫丫她们出生之后就没有了。车上的这包烟，应该还是之前郝燕丢在这里的。  
点烟的时候，他在想，顾城也是抽烟的，他第一次遇见他时，他就在抽烟。迷蒙的烟圈下迷蒙的眼，什么都是缱绻缠绵的，那烟蒂上的火星子竟然能够一路燃进了他的心里。  
大概最后花了半个小时才到了丫丫的补习班琴房。将车在附近马路对面的小区内的一处临时停车区停好，就看到对面的丫丫在与一位30来岁的丸子头女人在有说有笑的不知道聊着什么。今天一下午，也只有看到女儿的笑，才能够真的治愈他内心受伤的角落了。  
等到真的走近了，他才发现自己没有看错，这女人竟然真的是周芹，可是她不应该是在重庆吗？她有又怎么会出现在这里，难道是顾城带她来到这里的？！  
“周哥，真的是你啊。”周芹仿佛一点也没有芥蒂的与他打着招呼，是了，这可是顾城心心念念爱着的人，这样阳光富有朝气。哪怕同样是快要年近四十了，也还是一样充满青春气息。  
周生一开始有点尴尬的愣神，他还是在关心思考周芹出现在这里的原因，在这熙攘的马路边，他的心仿佛如那川流的车辆一般，拥堵不堪。  
还是一旁的敏感的丫丫，察觉到了不对劲，一脸疑惑地摇晃着周生的胳膊，带着点这个年纪小姑娘特有的娇憨唤着他“爸爸？！爸爸？！我们周老师在和你打招呼呢。你们之前认识啊？！”  
小姑娘一脸紧张的八卦样，他知道女儿长大了，敏感多疑。丫丫的性格早慧，其实是随了周生。以免小姑娘误会多想，他安抚性的拍抚了下丫丫的小脑袋，然后还是对周芹问出了心中的疑惑：“周老师怎么会到B市来？”  
“我结婚了，喏，你看！”对方炫耀式的将左手无名指上的婚戒亮出在他面前，可以看出她的婚姻很幸福，对这段婚姻也很满意。一个人的幸福是无法伪装出来的，他相信这点顾城也是明白的。  
原来他们是一样的，一样的爱而不得。


	7. Chapter8 of 【博君一肖】生而为城

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER id:倪尹箴yinzhentuiwen

Chapter8  
“是吗，那就在这里恭喜周老师了，而且一直没有能有机会和你说一句——之前的事，真的是很抱歉。”周生很真诚的说道。他从来都不是一个善于言辞的人，比起说的多，一般他会选择去做得更多。所以，他想日后他会补偿她的。  
“都过去了，周哥。”提起那段过往，周芹除了还会为那群孩子们难过惋惜，真的已经是释然了。她是真的很满足于现状，所以可以幸福到不去计较而去包容过去的一些人和事，大概这也是她这个人身上独有的人格魅力。  
两个人寒暄了一下，就此告别。周生让丫丫与周老师告别，丫丫很礼貌懂事的照做了，但她就是觉得爸爸今天有点不对劲，是因为周老师吗。  
回去的车上，这算是父女俩很久以来难得的一次相处时光。所以周生的心情已经好转多了，剩下的那些消极、负面的情绪，他也不想去影响到两个孩子哪怕一分一毫。  
“有什么想吃的，前面有家甜点店，爸爸记得你之前很喜欢他们家的布丁蛋糕。”因为是难得的相处时光，所以，周生想要尽一切满足女儿的合理要求。就连平时勒令严加控制的甜点，这时候也是可以被满足的。  
然而，丫丫却迟迟没有开口回答。副驾对于孩子来说并不安全，所以丫丫是坐在后座的。周生只觉得奇怪，所以从后视镜朝身后望去，看了一眼安静坐于其后，但是却有点心事重重的小姑娘。这孩子心思重，周生知道，大概是刚刚误会了什么。于是他有点好笑的明知故问道：“丫丫在想什么呀，这么专心。”  
“爸爸，你和我们周老师之前就认识吗？”丫丫很是认真的从后排看着他问道。  
“没错，怎么了吗？”  
“那，你觉得我们周老师好看吗？”  
“好看啊。怎么了。”周生已经在心里憋笑了。  
“那，是妈妈好看，还是周老师好看。”  
“哈哈哈。”周生这下终于忍不住笑出了声。他颇为不厚道的开始逗她：“那如果我说是这个周老师好看又怎么样？”  
丫丫的脸已经要皱在一起了，两汪泉眼已经忍不住含在双眼中，要淌不淌的。她颇为不高心的噘嘴，打定主意决定不再开口也不理爸爸了。这么变扭的性格，周生可绝对不承认是随了他。  
“丫丫，你要知道爸爸对那个周老师并没有你想的那么复杂感情；她只是爸爸之前一个项目上的合作对象。再说，我们评判一个人对另一个人的喜爱与重要性，并不是单纯从一个人的外貌来看的，而是需要从方方面出发。爸爸与妈妈有了你和妹妹，不管这其中存不存在爱情，我们之间就是不可割舍的亲情关系，因为有了羁绊，有了纽带，而相对的，你和妈妈还有妹妹就是爸爸的责任。你明白吗？”这个道理，又何尝不是周生对自己的自我告诫呢，是啊，无论如何陈恪与孩子们都是他的羁绊与责任。再加上妞妞还小，丫丫又是这么敏感不安的性格，还有陈恪，她又何其无辜，如果真的有那么一天……他真的可以放下一切而去不顾一切的奔向自己这份迟来的爱情吗？！  
也不知道，小姑娘有没有明白。总之之后在那个蛋糕店前停下来后，丫丫还是很不好意思的笑着擦拭干净眼角的眼泪后才下的车，还是别别扭扭的挑选了几个自己喜欢吃的布丁蛋糕，为了争取最大利益，甚至还搬出了妞妞也爱吃的这个撇脚理由，也是让周生好生好笑。索性睁一只眼闭一只眼随她去了。  
回到家，天已经开始擦黑了，早秋的天渐来渐短。将丫丫送回家，并辅导检查了她当天的功课，周生就觉得有点力不从心的疲惫。但他也没有继续宿在客房，在没有两全其美的决策之前，他不想因为自己而导致家里任何一个人的不安，尽管他知道这样有点粉饰太平的意思，然而无论是陈恪还是孩子们他的本意都是不想伤害的。  
夜里，大概三四点钟的时候，屋外开始下雨，下的瓢泼大雨，哗哗啦啦，吵醒了本就浅眠的周生。睁开眼，是身侧的妻子陈恪酣眠的睡颜。他小心的翻身，透过室内留有的一盏落地灯去看被夜雨打湿的窗户，雨幕纷纷淋淋。睡不着，却也不想惊扰室内另一人的好梦。只好一个人看着窗外的雨夜到天明。  
这场雨却是缠绵不断的下了一周，阴雨天气总是容易让人懈怠懒惰，周生也一样，继之前加班体力不支晕倒之后，这是又一次给自己放了一周的长假，在这样的秋日雨季里。  
周五那天晚上的雨，在连续下了一周之后似乎终于要达到一个高潮。这样的连绵大雨，总是轻易地能使绝望的人得到共情，也让普通人想要逃亡进另一个没有雨的世界里。郝燕打来电话约周生去酒吧喝酒的时候，周生刚好给妞妞讲完睡前故事，并成功将妞妞哄睡着。他想着这么大雨，郝燕还约他，必是发生了什么事，所以只是稍加考虑之后，他就拿起车钥匙，并交待好陈恪今晚与郝燕有约，可能不回来了，就开车赴约了。  
【La saison des pluies】（雨季）刚刚听到郝燕说出酒吧的名字，周生就觉得有古怪。毕竟已经下了一周的雨了，只要不是心里装着事，想要寻求自虐，谁也不大想再走进这同为恼人雨季的雨季里的。  
周生到达酒吧的时候，并没有费心急着去找郝燕的身影，其实也并不难找。因为老远他就看到在吧台边喝的烂醉的某个熟悉身影了。  
这是间颇有情调的清吧。酒吧的中心舞台上的驻唱竟然还是近期的一个大热乐队Mandarin ，因为喜欢他们这支乐队的主要作曲人和吉他手肖骏，所以周生之前对这个乐队也还是有所耳闻的。主唱chace 很年轻听说还是个95后，这会儿正用他的那把独特的烟嗓缓缓地唱着一首爵士风格的曲子《Cradle song 摇篮曲》，周生觉得前奏“Ti ta ti ta ”的很抓人，在这样的雨夜，不可谓不是一种别样的体味与邂逅了。搭配着酒吧暗黄色的调调的灯光，很有一种电影画面的剧情感。  
这么多年的朋友，周生多少还是了解些郝燕的酒量的。郝燕嗜酒是没错，可酒量和酒品也并不怎么好。上次在排挡铺子那边，周生还以为郝燕的酒量渐长呢，没想到还没几天就被打回原形了。  
之所以说郝燕的酒品不怎么好，主要是因为他喝醉了就喜欢缠着人，其实也不怎么说话，这小子贼就贼在，即使酒品并不好也不会在喝醉了之后胡言乱语，让有心人将一些机密掏走。所以，之前周生对于郝燕又喝醉这件事还是多少带着点放心的意思。  
但真的凑近了才发现，这次还真是不一样了。快四十岁的人了，硬是拉着人吧台的一身材很不错的酒保，哭诉的像个孩子。  
不是，周生的视力倒是一向来很好，但还是不得不怀疑此刻自己的视力是否在直线下降，因为他分明发现，那侧颜线条完美的酒保就是顾城啊！  
没有费多大力气，周生就将郝燕给从顾城的身上给扒拉下来了，动作堪称粗暴。郝燕大概是尚有一丝清明，还口齿清晰的喊出了一句“周哥，你，你来啦啊。”然后就彻底醉晕过去了。  
“你是这家酒吧的酒保？”他是真心实意的问出这个问题的，谁知正因为如此，对方竟然用一种看傻子一样的表情，也倒是颇为认真的看了他几秒，然后笑了。也不开口说句话，而是直接点燃了一支烟。  
是了，他倒是忘了，他哪是缺钱的人，也不是适合抛头露面的人，不一定是受某个朋友所托才过来这边镇一下场子的。  
今天的顾城似乎格外不一样，如果说平常的他是一个太适合用“漂亮”这个词来形容的男人，当然这里的“漂亮”是那种丝毫不会显女气的“漂亮”。眼下，对于今天这个邋里邋遢，就连唇角似乎也是挂着多日未刮理的胡茬的酒保扮相，除了“漂亮”竟也多了几分落拓不羁的意味。  
雾面与哑光黄的灯光交错下，就更加显得一点红色的火星子之上，不疾不徐地吐着烟圈的顾城如欧美某些cult film 走出来的；带着点颓废美的贵公子一般。  
也不知道是不是关心则乱，顾城这个人他让周生觉得总也是看不清的。


	8. 【博君一肖】Chapter 9 of生而为城

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER id:倪尹箴yinzhentuiwen

Chapter9  
本章BGM周迅《爱恨恢恢》  
周生也并未过于纠缠于顾城去要一个他今晚出现在这间酒吧当酒保的答案。眼下紧要的事，还是要先将醉鬼郝燕给安顿好。他用手机导航看了下，发现郝燕的金惠会所就在这附近不远。他并没有通知郝燕家里的司机，别看郝燕平日里吊儿郎当没心没肺的，他其实还是个名副其实的大孝子。所以每次喝的烂醉才会找到周生来给他收拾烂摊子，而不是选择告诉家里面。  
费了九牛二虎之力将这睡着了还不老实的醉鬼给弄到车上，周生只要一想到顾城那家伙刚刚竟然只一味的在旁边看着这边的情况抽着他的烟，而且还很不厚道的看热闹不嫌事大的笑了出来就哭笑不得。没办法，他是真的拿这人没办法。  
从【La saison des pluies】到金惠会所开车过去其实只需要5分钟的车程，周生却足足开了二十多分钟才到达。因为一路上还要防着副驾驶上已经稍微醒转过来的郝燕，随时有吐出来的风险。毕竟这种事，这小子之前也是干过的。正因为有了太多的前车之鉴，所以每次都格外的需要“以史为鉴”。还好，这一次这小子一路上除了哭哭啼啼，吵的周生心堵得慌之外，一直到下车前都还没有给周生添额外的麻烦。终是坚持到回到会所的侧厅常驻房间之后，自己自发地、有意识地吐在卫生间的马桶里了。到这里，周生就懂了，郝燕今晚醉的程度是自我心理意识上的要远大于生理上的。他是真的酒量渐涨。  
就如你永远都叫不醒一个装睡的人一样，你永远也叫不醒一个装醉的人。周生也从来不是喜欢过问朋友太多的人，他知道他们想让他知道的时候，自然就会跟他说的；所以他想了想就离开了会所。但是却没有直接回家。实际上，在这样的雨夜里是不适合在外逗留太久的，因为不管在哪儿，毕竟，说到底，在人之常情当中，只有家才是避风的港湾。  
再次走进这间名为【La saison des pluies】的清吧里，尽管，隔绝了外面的风雨，但其实这也就是一般的躲雨的屋檐。直到发现，吧台那个熟悉的身影还在时，周生才终于对这里有了归属感，并且想起一句很酸腐的歌词：“最美的不是下雨天，是曾与你躲过雨的屋檐。”他想，酸腐就酸腐吧，人的一生那么长，谁还没曾酸腐过呢。  
周生所长颇多，但是对于酒却是不折不扣的外行，他并不嗜烟酒。但也许是因为他喝酒几乎不上脸，关键是酒品还很好；大概是越醉越安静的那种。所以，久而久之，他的酒量在朋友之间也就成了一个谜。  
“有推荐的酒吗，今晚这种天气里，适合买醉的那种。”周生来到吧台之后，开门见山地对那个大概是最不缺钱的酒保问道。“酒保”自然不会拒绝这送上门的生意，他直接递给了他一本伞状的挂历，并告诉他：“这是本吧的特色酒品menu”，周生搭眼望过去，第一眼就看见了醒目的【La saison des pluies】（雨季）——与这间酒吧同名的酒。  
“在【La saison des pluies】的夜里，进到【La saison des pluies】里，点一杯【La saison des pluies】呵呵，有几分意思。”那酒保听到这句绕口令一般的话，却没有开口。只在他点单的时候颇为意味深长的挑眉笑了下。直到周生拿到了那杯棕黄色液体，才发现他是应该笑的，这哪是什么【La saison des pluies】，分明就是一杯升级版的法式艾苦酒。  
纵使是再不懂酒，周生也知道艾苦酒这种酒的酒精度数有多高，酒性有多烈。看来这“善解人意”的小酒保，是真的把他要“买醉”的这句鬼话给当真了。  
“呵，就那么想看我喝醉吗？”  
没有得到对方的回答，尽管这早就在他的意料之中。还是有那么点失落。  
这时候的驻唱早就换了人；换了一位女士。低沉的高级嗓音，很有周公子周迅的感觉，她大概自己也知道这一点，所以从刚才进门到现在，周生听她唱的几首歌似乎都是周迅的歌。此时正在唱那首老歌《爱恨恢恢》，正好唱到“有些爱逃不出天网恢恢。”这里，周生将手中的那杯名为【La saison des pluies】的艾苦酒一饮而尽。  
而后，连续点了几杯【La saison des pluies】也都是一杯接一杯的一口饮尽！结果，他尚来不及搞清楚是达到了心理上还是生理上的高潮，就已经快要醉倒了。因为这时，他竟然不能够确定耳边是否出现了幻听，否则他又怎么会听到顾城仿若耳语地般呢喃唱道的那句《爱恨恢恢》的歌词：“给我一万年，万万岁，参透了错对；你一来，我依然插翅难飞。”这句歌词却仿若有着加速催眠的作用。  
“到底谁才是谁的插翅难飞？”在醉倒之前，周生用尽全部心神，凝视着那个如今让他在这场苦恋中插翅难飞的人的眼认真的询问道。

看着这个家伙真的是在眼前醉倒了，又是有那么点无趣。不过他真的有40岁了吗？即使刚刚最后已经那么醉了，还一直露出孩子般的倔强表情。说实话刚刚那一瞬间，顾城甚至以为他的酒劲全部都是伪装的；他的心，竟然也莫名的颤动了下——为着倔强向他讨要一个答案的那双狗崽崽一般湿润的眼。  
究竟是怎样的一个被上帝眷顾的幸运儿呢，可以有着纵横商场尔虞我诈的运筹帷幄，但是，却又可以年已四十了还尚拥有一双那么干净无辜的眼。这个同时拥有这两点的复杂人物，何尝不是让顾城一直也分不清看不明白呢。  
“其实就是一只狗崽崽吧。”顾城望着这张醉后也仿若没醉一般的脸，也有点醉了般的喃喃低语着。他其实晚上并没有喝多少酒，他酒量不好，很不好，而且还上脸。这点他自己和经纪人阳夏都非常清楚，所以一般如非特殊重要场合是从不在外面喝酒的。但只有了解他的朋友才会发现他调皮的一面，他所中午的酒从来都是烈性的朗姆酒。  
今晚是见到一个多年不见的老朋友了，而且其实也为了他的一部新剧之中需要出演一个为了追求梦想的年轻酒保做准备，所以才会在偶遇周生之前就喝了点淡朗姆，其实也就是鸡尾酒基酒兑和了一些西柚汁。这种喝法很不符合顾城以往的本意，但可能是因为之前在这里看见了阳夏与郝燕在这边纠缠了许久，所以他今晚没有选择以往最爱的巴塞洛。他就是料到今晚会碰见这个讨厌的家伙，所以才真的只是喝了一点点，但没想到这会儿竟然酒的后劲就上来了。  
后劲上来的结果就是，等到他开始有点清醒之后，就发现他竟然将周生这个讨人厌的大麻烦给拖带回了家。但是又因为，他实在是太困了，困到酒劲再次上来之后，也不容他去过多思考理会这个大麻烦了，而是直接自己回到房间连衣服也没换就睡下了。于是这个“大麻烦”被直接遗忘丢弃在了客厅冰冷的地板上一晚上。  
顾城这一觉睡的很沉，总觉得自己躺在哗哗哗哗的海浪里，有只巨型大狗还在他的胸口拱来拱去，嘴里还叨叨的念念有词：“好冷，好冷。”不对，狗是不会说话的，说话的是人！迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，从窗外透过的微弱光线中，发现窗外的雨似乎更大了，而率先映入眼帘的是一张近在咫尺红的有点不太正常的脑袋。脑袋上的寸头已经开始冒出了新茬。顾城终于明白周生一直留寸头的原因了，原来这小卷毛的自然卷看起来是这么地软萌可欺。  
本想就此粗暴的将他一脚踢下去，没想到，这大狗狗的嘴里一直喃喃嚷嚷着：“冷，好冷。”看脸色似乎是发烧了，用手试探着触碰他的额头，发现真的非常烫手。  
“得，这下还捡了块烫手山芋回来。”看着这张睡着了分外乖巧的脸，顾城想了想还是只好颇为认命般的去拿温度计还有退热贴和退烧药。  
给他测量了下体温，发现竟然有38度5，又给他服用了退烧药吃下了，过了1个小时，发现窗外天还是暗的，而且大雨也一直没有停过。可是周生的烧却是完全没有退，不但如此，还一下子直接烧到了39度，于是他只好去拿家里的医用酒精和药棉，准备先给他简单的物理降温下。等天亮了，看看烧退得怎么样了，再做打算。  
要用酒精棉降温，就要脱衣服，本身其实两个大男人也没有什么，你有的我也都有。但是经过上次的那个突如其来的吻之后，顾城在心里已经坐实了这人对自己动机不纯，不安好心的猜想。所以眼下要给这人脱衣服，还是忍不住有丝丝别扭。但随即他又想：“是你占我便宜，不是我占你便宜啊。现在是我宽宏大量，所以你也不亏啦。”随即，还报复行的刮了下周生的脸，别说这老男人脸上的胶原蛋白比自己也是不遑多让的。为了怕待会儿脱掉衣服的周生再次着凉，他不得不打开了屋内的取暖设备。  
给他脱衬衣的时候，因为避无可避地需要靠的很近的解衬衣纽扣，所以是颇费了一会儿功夫的。这回他可以完全确定这男人身上的味道就是蔚蓝了，还是那种很浓郁、留香持久度很高的香氛调调。  
“呵，闷骚的花孔雀。”没想到就是这句吐槽，竟然使本身已经烧的云里雾里的人又再次地幽幽地醒转过来了，这倒着实吓了顾城一大跳，但是演员的好修养还是使得他马上强自镇定下来。  
“身体这么弱，耳朵倒灵。”  
“你躺在冰冷冷的地板上过一夜试试!"周生有气无力的反驳顾城的嘲怼。  
“别动，我帮你用酒精棉擦拭降温下，唉，你——”周生望着这样认真照顾自己的顾城，突然内心就有股从未有过的脆弱，他总是在这个人面前轻易地剖析出自己所有的情绪，好的、坏的。  
“你乖一点，让我先就这样抱一下。”他颇为黏糊的用自己烫呼呼的身体去搂蹭顾城。  
“叫我乖一点？我又不是小孩子，我看你才是狗崽崽吧。”顾城虽然嘴上这么说了，但是也并没有挣脱出来，他别扭的告诉自己可以原谅他这一次，毕竟天大地大，病人最大。


	9. 【博君一肖】Chapter 10 of 生而为城

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER id:yinzhentuiwen 倪尹箴

Chapter 10  
两人静静的相拥了一会儿，双方的心跳擂鼓，清晰可辨。就在几乎就要像这样睡着了，还是顾城感到身下之人越发急促的呼吸频率，与越发高热的体温，他就知道一定是体温又烧高了。于是他马上拿起刚刚放在一旁的酒精棉与医用酒精为周生擦拭身体。  
周生应该就是那种典型的“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉的”身材了，因为常年健身的原因，身材保持的与二十几岁的青年无二。再加上，本就出色的五官，与堪称黄金比例的身形。穿上衣服那也是可堪称是“行走的荷尔蒙了。”所以，即便是同样身为优质青年的的顾城，也不得不感慨有些人是真的得天独厚。  
其实他不知道的是，周生最大的缺陷就是身体素质一向来差，这是从娘胎里就带出来的硬伤，轻易改变不了的。  
顾城很认真的在帮周生擦拭着上半身，从胸口到腹部的位置，一点点，一寸寸，面面俱到。而周生虽然已经是烧的迷迷糊糊，这时竟然也是有感知的。他知道此时眼前帮他一丝不苟地擦拭着身体的人就是他心之所念的那个人。于是因为发烧而急促的呼吸渐渐平缓下来，源于他的内心得到了一种从未有过的平静与满足感。  
“我小的时候，身体不好，很不好，我母亲也是这般事无巨细的照顾我。”周生颇为动容的向顾城讲述着自己幼时的经历。  
提到“母亲”二字，顾城帮他擦拭的动作顿了顿，因为他也想到了自己早逝的母亲。如果可以，他也是希望用自己健康的身体去交换一个同样健康的母亲陪伴着他的童年。但他没有过于在意这个，他在意的是周生的身在福中不知福，因为他想到了陈恪。于是他也很直白的问出来了。  
“那你太太陈恪呢，难道她没有这般事无巨细的照顾过生病的你吗，周总，做人是不可以记性太差和这么忘恩负义的。”带着点自己也说不清的恼意，顾城毫不留情地打断周生道。  
“她没有，不是她不愿，而是我不肯，你不知道，我从小就不大是个东西，我”  
“哦，这点我知道啊。现在也不还是一样吗。”说到“不大是个东西”这里，顾城煞有介事的附和道。  
周生听到了顾城这番不留情面评价的话，自然不可能和他计较，他只颇为无奈的笑了下就接着说下去了：“因为除了我妈，我平时都是很反感与他人有过多的身体接触的，就连当初和陈恪的结合也只是因为一方面为了应付家里面的需要，而且那本身也是我身为丈夫的责任。  
还有就是，我没想过这辈子还能遇到一个你。”  
“花言巧语。”  
“阿城，我说的都是肺腑之言。陈恪一直待我很好是没错，她也是个出色的妻子。但她却并不是我的爱人。如果不是真心爱着你，你以为我会随意在外人面前谈论这些话，为的就是可以肆意玩弄一个善良的女人对我的真心付出吗？这番话，我也只会与你提起，因为你是我的一个愿。”说到这里，他突然捧起顾城的双手至唇边，然后用唇落下了一个过于虔诚的吻。  
“我从不祈求神明可以宽恕我的罪，但却贪心地只要一个得尝所愿。”  
“可你有没有想过，如果我真的不管不顾地和你在一起了，我不但是你的得偿所愿，也成为了你的原罪。”顾城冷冷地一针见血的戳破了刚刚周生所说的那番话当中所存在的一个最大的漏洞，也一时让高烧的周生生起一股再也无法再辩驳的无力感。  
很久，两人都没有再开口，房间的这种安静氛围却是自然而然地，而不显任何的尴尬突兀。周生也在这样的宁静氛围中，再次昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
这一觉就睡的人格外的沉浸、投入，也不知是顾城的枕上还是哪里散发出的一股熟悉的蔚蓝香调，以及清楚地知道现在就算是睡着了，也不用费尽心神去担心那人有随时离开的意外……有关那人真实存在的林林种种的一切，都是让他安心的源头。  
“阿生，阿生，怎么样了，感觉好点了没。”再次睁开眼，看到的却不是他以为醒来第一眼就可以看到的那人。  
“怎么是你，阿城呢？你怎么会在这里？”自然是有点失望的，所以周生问向陈恪的话语里才会带着点自己也没察觉到的情绪。还是看到对面的陈恪望向自己露出了疑惑不解的眼神时，才意识到了自己的失态。  
“是顾先生一早打电话告诉我你在他这里的，还发着高烧。  
“顾先生今天还有事，刚和他经纪人一起出去了。倒是你啊，你不知道我听到你又发烧了，有多担心你，我还以为你昨晚在郝燕那里呢。”  
“哦，我没事了，咱们回去吧。”  
回去的路上自然是陈恪开的车，别看她现在是个贤妻良母，年轻的时候也是可以和周生他们一起将哈雷机车玩的很溜的那一挂很酷的姑娘。正因为可以在玩的上面打成一片，所以周生当初对家里的安排才会可有可不可。但他不知道的是，这姑娘的酷也是因为想要追随着他的脚步来模仿步步跟随的。  
第二天，周生却又坚持去到公司正常上班，他因为发烧而引起的感冒其实还没好全，但他已经因为这秋日迟来的雨季，在家惫懒多日，实在是不太符合他一贯工作狂的作风。而且，如果继续留在家里面对那个他所亏欠颇多的女人的脸……他不知道接下来到底该如何抉择。  
昨晚，他是宿在家中的客卧的，实际上接下来的日子里也都是客卧，他放任自我任性地用：不想将病气过给家中唯一的健康大人，以及要加班所以不想打扰到她晚上休息的的理由终于开始搪塞起了陈恪——一个他这辈子注定偿还不了的；他的感情上的债主。  
长期的不在公司，办公桌上被文秘堆放待处理的文件已堆砌的老高。他休息之前就在处理的VR仿真绘画改良企划已经进行到后期的收尾阶段了。  
周生的曜旸科技虽说当初是和3个合伙人一块儿创办，但他们之中一个是个一心只醉心于科技的开发与研究，整天把自己关在实验室里不出来并拒绝与人接触的科学怪人——裘箴，也算是人如其名了。另一个却是当初玩票式的友情入股，整天主要营生还是经营自己的私人会所的周生的童年发小兼死党的郝燕。所以剩下的最费神费力的工作就几乎全都落在了周生一人的头上。  
沉迷于工作还有一个好处就是他没有过多的时间再去用来去想顾城。那个只要一想起还是忍不住会心揪揪的人。  
这次的VR仿真绘画改良企划是公司近期的重点工程，为了后期推广能够顺利的进行，发布会，周生还特意请来了当代几个著名的插画师到公司造势。  
其中著名插画师卤猫先生还携同自己的爱人杨英格先生来到了发布会现场。卤猫先生与爱人杨先生是业内一对十分有名的同性伴侣。这也是周生第一次在现实生活中接触的同性伴侣。  
这样重大的活动，作为公司的三个重大股东，郝燕与裘箴自然也是都有出席的。  
这还是那天晚上喝的烂醉之后，这么些天第一次碰见郝燕，这家伙显然已经又再次戴上了他那副玩世不恭的面具，也不过多解释关于那天晚上的失态的原因。也还是左一句“周哥”右一句“裘弟”的叫的格外的亲热。是的三人之中，裘箴今年才只有25岁，也是名副其实的年少有为了。  
“有小半年没看到你了。”周生颇为熟稔的拍了拍裘箴的肩膀道。与郝燕的滑头不一样的是，裘箴是个过于耿直单纯的性子，不爱说话，但这也是他周生自小就带到大的孩子，很是懂事听话的。也许，不了解的人只会觉得他情商低到冷漠。其实他只是和所有一心搞技术的科研人员一样，都是活的比较自我罢了，这样实际上很酷。就连丫丫也曾说过“我觉得小箴叔叔很酷唉。”  
“嗯。从3月初至今已有199天了。”  
“是啊，今天已经是9月中旬了啊……时间过得是真的快，这次的项目你是大功臣，哥在这里敬你一杯。”像这种重大项目的发布会，惯例是剪彩之后，都需要开香槟庆贺的。其实裘箴以往是滴酒不沾的，但今天可能也是兴致高了，竟然也凑兴泯了一点。“那就谢谢周哥了。”  
发布会结束之后，就是惯例的公司所组织的聚餐。平时这种活动，周生其实都是推给公关部门代为参加的。这一次，可能和最近回到家不知道怎么面对陈恪也有关系，周生并没有推掉。


End file.
